


Rewrite the Stars

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2017
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: Raccolta di fanfic per il Stony Bingo 2017 indetta dalla community http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/





	1. Identity porn

**Author's Note:**

> Proviamo a finire in due mesi tutta la cartella di 25 prompt: http://i66.tinypic.com/j8fcxy.png

Steve Rogers odiava Tony Stark. Questa era una delle poche certezze che Steve aveva. Odiava l’inventore. Odiava il multimiliardario playboy. Odiava anche il filantropo che era Tony Stark. Odiava il suo modo di parlare sempre tinto di sarcasmo. Odiava il modo in cui per lui tutto sembrava sempre uno scherzo. Sembrava non prendere mai sul serio ciò che succedeva e ciò che gli altri avevano da dire. 

Se avesse potuto, Steve Rogers si sarebbe sbarazzato molto volentieri di Tony Stark.

Solo che Tony Stark era l’unico in grado di contattare Iron Man. 

Iron Man gli piaceva. Nonostante lavorasse per Tony Stark sembrava uno a posto, uno su cui poteva contare in battaglia. Non come Stark. Stark aveva per la testa solo le donne e le feste. Iron Man era serio, prendeva le cose sul serio. Passava addirittura del tempo con lui ad allenarsi. Lo aiutava a recuperare il tempo che aveva perso mentre era imprigionato nel ghiaccio. Gli dava consigli su cosa vedere, su dove andare. Con le sue parole riusciva a fargli sembrare New York la città che aveva conosciuto quando era un ragazzo, e non la città che non dormiva mai e che aveva così tanti abitanti ed edifici che a volte Steve finiva per perdersi.

Stark lo chiamava Capitan Ghiacciolo. Iron Man lo chiamava Cap.

Stark gli parlava di donne e cercava di trovargliene una. Iron Man gli aveva detto che doveva prendersi il suo tempo. Stark gli parlava solo di lavoro, Iron Man parlava di tutto. 

Non aveva mai visto il suo volto o sentito la sua vera voce. Non aveva mai tolto il casco, neppure quando si allenavano. E stava iniziando a desiderare di vedere com’era fatto. Iniziava forse a provare interesse verso l’altro supereroe. Non erano più negli anni ‘40, gli aveva detto Stark una sera mentre cercava di trovargli una donna, se gli interessavano gli uomini non era un problema e lui poteva presentargliene qualcuno. Aveva paura di scoprire che tipo di uomini gli avrebbe potuto presentare quell’uomo. Aveva visto le donne di cui si circondava, e non gli piacevano affatto. 

Ne aveva parlato con Natasha Romanov una mattina mentre si allenavano. Erano ormai diversi mesi che Stark gli aveva donato la Stark Tower come quartier generale degli Avengers e lui aveva preso questa routine di allenarsi ogni mattina con la Vedova Nera quando questa era alla Torre.

“Hai una cotta per Iron Man, Capitano?”

Si era lasciato distrarre. Questo aveva permesso alla donna di atterrarlo e bloccarlo. 

“Cosa? Iron Man è uomo ed è solo un compagno di squadra.”

“Sono settimane che mi parli di lui ogni volta che siamo da soli. Ti chiedi troppe cose su qualcuno che non vuole farsi scoprire e non sembrano solo domande dovute alla curiosità.” Aveva allungato una mano e Steve l’aveva presa per aiutarsi ad alzarsi. Anche se non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. “Dovevi vedere la faccia che avevi quando è rimasto ferito la settimana scorsa.”

“E’ un compagno di squadra, mi sembra normale preoccuparmi.”

“Rimaniamo feriti anch’io e Clint. Anche Rhodes è rimasto ferito tempo fa. Ma tu reagisci così solo per Iron Man.”

“Natasha, è un compagno di squadra. E’ solo…”

“E’ solo speciale?” Odiava quando quella donna aveva ragione e gli sorrideva come se conoscesse tutti i segreti del mondo. Forse li conosceva davvero. “Steve, provare qualcosa per qualcuno è normale. Anche se questi è Iron Man. Siamo nel 21° secolo, puoi anche sposare un uomo e vivere tutto alla luce del sole. Guarda Tony. Si porta a letto qualsiasi cosa respiri basta che rispetti i suoi canoni di bellezza.”

“E’ più o meno quello che mi ha detto Stark.” Aveva sospirato. Era una settimana che non vedeva neppure il miliardario. Quando Iron Man era stato ferito in missione ed era scomparso, era scomparso anche Stark. Aveva lasciato un messaggio per dire che sarebbero stati entrambi alla Stark Mansion di Long Island fino a quando Iron Man non si riprendeva dalle ferite e lui non finiva di riparare la sua armatura. Volendo sapeva dove trovarli entrambi, ma sembrava quasi volessero rimanere nascosti e da soli. Si era anche chiesto che tipo di rapporto ci fosse tra i due. A volte gli sembrava quasi che i due fossero una coppia, ma poi Stark si faceva vedere con altre persone e questa idea si infrangeva.

“Stark non è una cattiva persona. E’ eccentrico e uno deve saperlo prendere per il verso giusto, ma non è una brutta persona.” Natasha gli aveva appoggiato il palmo di una mano sul petto. “Forse dovresti parlare con Iron Man, Steve. Non dico dichiararti, ma forse dovresti parlargli.”

Aveva annuito e ne aveva tutte le intenzioni. Gli avrebbe parlato. Gli avrebbe chiesto anche di fidarsi di lui e mostrarsi senza armatura. Iron Man gli piaceva, non aveva senso negarlo. Gli piaceva passare del tempo con lui, parlare, ridere. L’uomo di metallo lo metteva sempre a proprio agio e non lo aveva mai preso troppo in giro per il suo essere fuori dal mondo moderno. L’esatto contrario di quello che faceva Tony Stark che lo prendeva sempre in giro quando non capiva qualcosa.

Anche se forse aveva ragione la Vedova. Stark non era sempre  _ crudele _ con lui. Era solo eccentrico.

Aveva intenzione di chiedere  qualche consiglio anche a lui. Sbilanciarsi e parlargli delle sue intenzioni verso Iron Man, ma non ne aveva mai avuto l’occasione. 

New York era stata attaccata dai Chitauri prima ancora che Stark o Iron Man tornassero alla Stark Tower. Aveva rivisto Iron Man quando il supereroe era arrivato volando verso New York. Stark si era tenuto in contatto radio da quando Fury aveva allertato gli Avengers riguardo la nuova minaccia. Per la prima volta aveva sentito il miliardario parlare in modo serio e professionale. Gli sembrava quasi di sentir parlare Iron Man. Ma era solo perché i due passavano molto tempo insieme, si era detto. Stark non gli aveva mai fatto credere di essere un buon stratega in battaglia. Lo era per gli affari. Lo era con le donne. Non lo era in battaglia. Quella era l’impressione che gli aveva sempre dato. Mentre ora Stark stava guidando tutti loro con una voce ferma e autoritaria che non gli aveva mai sentito. 

E non appena era comparso Iron Man, Stark era andato in silenzio radio. Sperava che l’uomo si fosse allontanato da New York. Anche se spesso non avevano il migliore dei rapporti, non voleva che gli succedesse qualcosa. 

“Ehi, Capitano. Cosa mi sono perso?” Non appena aveva sentito la voce metallica di Iron Man attraverso gli auricolari si era sentito rinvigorito. Potevano vincere quella battaglia. Era sicuro che avere Iron Man al loro fianco fosse un aiuto non indifferente.

“Abbiamo alieni che continuano a sbucare dal varco interdimensionale aperto con l’energia del Tesseract.”

“Varco interdimensionale? Hai parlato con Stark?” 

Era sicuro di essere arrossito. Era vero. Aveva assimilato quelle parole da Stark che non smetteva di parlare, tanto per cambiare. Aveva usato anche termini molto più tecnici e Steve aveva deciso che una volta finita la battaglia sarebbe andato da Stark per una lezione di qualsiasi scienza l’uomo avesse voluto. Per un attimo era rimasto affascinato da come Stark parlasse con sicurezza. 

Avevano combattuto. Midtown gli ricordava le città europee bombardate sia dai nazisti che dagli Alleati. E non gli piaceva ricordare il passato. Ma vedere tutte quelle macerie. Vedere i civili feriti e che non avevano nessun modo per difendersi e proteggersi da quei mostri gli faceva affiorare alla memoria brutti ricordi.

La voce di Iron Man lo teneva ancorato alla realtà.

L’armatura volava e cercava di abbattere più Chitauri potesse. Ogni tanto Iron Man faceva qualche battuta, e di nuovo gli sembrava di sentire le parole di Stark. 

“Capitano, un ordigno nucleare è diretto su Manhattan. Tenete aperto il varco tra le dimensioni.”

“Iron Man, non fare qualcosa di avventato!” 

Lo aveva visto sfrecciare verso l’altro tenendo qualcosa contro la schiena. L’ordigno nucleare. Quello avrebbe raso al suolo l’intera isola.

“Iron Man! Torna indietro!” Aveva urlato quando l’uomo era scomparso. Non poteva scomparire così. Doveva ancora parlargli. Doveva dirgli molte cose. Non poteva perdere di nuovo qualcuno. Aveva perso Bucky. Aveva perso Peggy. Non poteva perdere Iron Man.

Qualcuno aveva dato l’ordine di chiudere il portale. Poteva essere la sua voce come quella di chiunque altro. Lui non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da varco oscuro che si stagliava contro il cielo azzurro. Iron Man era scomparso in quella oscurità. Non poteva essere scomparso così. 

Non riusciva neppure a togliere gli occhi dal varco che si stava chiudendo. Se Iron Man era ancora vivo lo avrebbero bloccato lì condannandolo a morte certa. 

E lui non aveva avuto l’occasione di parlargli.

Si era ridestato dai suoi pensieri quando qualcuno aveva urlato. Sembrava Thor. E ora vedeva quello che stava vedendo il dio. 

Un puntino rosso e oro che stava cadendo senza controllo dal cielo. Il varco era chiuso. E Iron Man era tornato.

Hulk aveva preso al volo l’armatura che cadeva. Sperava fosse solo un guasto ai comandi. Ma quando Hulk aveva gettato Iron Man sul cemento il suo cuore si era fermato. 

La luce azzurra dell’armatura era spenta.

Iron Man gli aveva spiegato che quella luce lo teneva in vita. Senza quella il suo cuore avrebbe smesso di battere. Non si ricordava di averlo fatto, ma in un attimo era in ginocchio. Aveva appoggiato una mano sul reattore arc sperando quasi di poter sentire anche solo un flebile battito cardiaco. Ma ovviamente non sentiva nulla oltre lo spesso strato di metallo.

L’attimo dopo aveva visto la sua stessa mano che si portava al casco e ne strappava la parte dorata che copriva il viso dell’altro uomo.

Voleva dire di esserne stupito, ma in cuor suo aveva avuto quel sospetto da qualche tempo.

Tony Stark sembrava dormire. 

“Tony…”

Si era chinato per sentire se l’altro stesse ancora respirando. Doveva respirare. Doveva essere vivo. Doveva parlargli e anche litigare con lui perché non gli aveva mai detto nulla. Doveva insultarlo perché lo aveva lasciato parlare male di Tony Stark mentre pretendeva di essere solo Iron Man. Doveva parlargli di molte cose. Doveva…

Hulk aveva ruggito frustrato e arrabbiato. Avevano perso un valoroso compagno di squadra e l’urlo di Hulk esprimeva bene ciò che tutti loro stavano provando. 

“Oddio, che spavento! Ma vi pare il modo di riportare qualcuno dal mondo dei morti?” 

Gli occhi di Tony Stark erano in un attimo su di lui. Era un uomo intelligente. Sapeva che avevano scoperto la sua identità. E ne sembrava quasi spaventato. “Vi prego, ditemi che nessuno mi ha baciato per riportarmi in vita.”

“Abbiamo vinto, Tony.” 

“Meno male.” Sembrò rilassarsi subito. Aveva sospirato e chiuso gli occhi per un attimo. E lui aveva approfittato di quell’attimo per baciare le labbra dell’uomo. Avrebbe pensato dopo alle conseguenze di quel gesto. In quel momento era felice. Iron Man stava bene. Tony Stark stava bene. E lui poteva dare un volto ed un nome alla persona per cui aveva avuto una cotta tanto infantile.


	2. KINK: Hand job

C’erano diverse cose che Tony Stark odiava. Prendere ordini da qualcuno, anche se in determinate circostanze lo faceva con piacere; firmare le pile di documenti che Pepper gli faceva trovare sulla scrivania ogni giorno; le verdure bollite che Steve si ostinava a preparare per pranzo di tanto in tanto. 

Ma soprattutto odiava le riunioni degli Avengers che seguivano alle varie missioni a cui partecipavano.

Sembravano infinite e lui avrebbe voluto passare quelle ore in modo diverso. Chiuso in officina a riparare l’armatura più o meno distrutta dalla missione. Sdraiato sul divano con un bicchiere di whisky in mano mentre guardava Star Wars per l’ennesima volta. Oppure, uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti post missione, trascinare Steve in camera da letto per sfruttare tutta l’adrenalina che ancora avevano in corpo entrambi.

Invece no. Doveva ascoltare Fury che parlava di danni, di caduti, di cose che erano molto lontane da quella che lui aveva in mente. E non ascoltava. Non ascoltava mai. Era Steve quello che ascoltava per entrambi e poi gli faceva la paternale quando tornavano nel loro appartamento. Paternale che finiva sempre col sesso. Erano bravi a trasformare qualsiasi situazione in qualcosa che li portava ad essere senza vestiti.

“Tony.”

Aveva sorriso quando Steve si era voltato lievemente verso di lui dopo che gli aveva poggiato una mano sulla coscia. Aveva ancora la divisa di Capitan America addosso e doveva essere sincero con sé stesso. Gli faceva sempre un certo effetto vedere Steve così. Più volte si era divertito a togliergli la tuta di dosso per poi accarezzare con lentezza la sua pelle. 

Voleva farlo anche in quel momento. Voleva baciarlo, toccarlo, prendersi il proprio piacere e dargli piacere.

Invece Fury non smetteva di parlare.

“Stark, ci stai ascoltando?”

“Nick, eravamo tutti lì e sappiamo quanti danni abbiamo causato.” Aveva spostato la mano sull’interno coscia di Steve e questi lo aveva guardato solo peggio. Non aveva detto nulla. Non aveva spostato la sua mano. Lo aveva solo guardato torvo sperando che Tony la smettesse. Ma il Capitano a volte era davvero troppo ingenuo. Con molta lentezza aveva passato le dita sul suo inguine e poi sul suo sesso. Steve si era mosso lievemente sulla sedia, aggrottando le sopracciglia ma cercando di rimanere stoico. Non voleva far capire a nessuno cosa stesse succedendo. Anche solo per non dargli la soddisfazione di farsi beccare. Una volta Tony gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato divertente vedere Fury in preda ad una crisi isterica perché aveva osato mettere le mani sul simbolo americano di moralità e giustizia. Tony era l’esatto contrario. Era quello che aveva corrotto Steve. Anche se pochi sapevano quanto fosse diventata intima la loro relazione. Gli Avengers lo sapevano. E nessun altro.

“Mi aspetto un tuo rapporto scritto per domattina, Stark.” Fury lo aveva guardato seriamente e lui gli aveva risposto solo con un gesto della mano libera. L’altra era impegnata a tirare giù la zip dei pantaloni della tuta di Steve. Per quanto volesse far finta di essere arrabbiato, non era indifferente ai tocchi di Tony. Non lo era mai in realtà. 

Adorava quando Steve si eccitava lentamente e diventava duro nella sua mano. Era un uomo semplice alla fin fine. Gli piaceva quando era lui la causa dell’eccitazione del suo partner. 

“Tony.” Aveva mormorato con la voce più seria che era riuscito a far uscire dalle labbra strette. Oh, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare poi, di questo ne era sicuro. Non lo avrebbe fermato, ma poi si sarebbe vendicato.

Aveva mosso le dita lentamente sopra il suo sesso ora eretto ma ancora coperto dalla stoffa. Con il palmo lo aveva premuto un po’ sentendolo indurirsi di più. Nella sua testa stava pensando a molte cose che avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento. La prima e più ovvia sarebbe stata scivolare sotto il tavolo. Prendere il suo sesso in bocca e fargli tremare così le ginocchia. Ma doveva accontentarsi così per questa volta. 

Tutti stavano guardando Fury e nessuno faceva caso a loro due. Nessuno si era accorto quando con un movimento veloce aveva preso in mano il sesso di Steve. 

“Tony, basta.”

Le dita di Steve erano attorno al suo polso. Lo aveva stretto, ma non abbastanza da fargli male. E nemmeno così forte da bloccare i movimenti della sua mano.

Era caldo contro il palmo freddo della sua mano e gli piaceva quella sensazione. Dal sospiro che era morto sulle labbra di Steve doveva apprezzarlo anche lui. 

“Steve, se non fai rumore nessuno si accorgerà di nulla.” Continuava a parlare sottovoce, in modo che solo Steve potesse sentirlo. Avea mosso il pollice sopra la punta del suo sesso, ben sapendo quanto Steve fosse sensibile. Lo aveva visto mordersi un labbro mentre faceva finta di guardare il grafico che Fury stava spiegando agli altri. Lo guardava, ma non lo stava vedendo.

Le dita di Steve erano ancora attorno al suo polso, ma questo non gli impediva di muovere lentamente la mano. Si rendeva conto che Steve non sarebbe durato a lungo. Di solito appena scendevano dal quinjet si appartavano e in davvero poco tempo sfogavano quella prima dose di adrenalina. A questo modo potevano con tutta tranquillità poi andare a qualsiasi riunione con Fury.

Questa volta non era stato così. Fury li aveva trascinati subito in sala riunioni quando lui voleva solo trascinare Steve nel primo bagno disponibile per una sveltina. Poteva sentire le mani calde di Steve sul suo corpo. E questo gli stava quasi bastando per venire senza che nessuno nemmeno lo sfiorasse. 

Aveva stretto le dita con un po’ più di forza, muovendo la mano più velocemente quando Steve aveva allentato la presa. Si era portato una mano sulla bocca con nonchalance, come faceva spesso quando era concentrato ad ascoltare quello che gli altri avevano da dire. Questa volta era concentrato sulla sua mano e sul trattenere la voce. Questo era un peccato. I gemiti rochi di Steve erano sempre molto eccitanti. E lui voleva trascinarlo subito nella loro camera da letto e non uscirne fino al giorno dopo con le gambe deboli ma un sorriso appagato. 

“Tony…” Lo aveva sentito mormorare e adorava quando Steve lo chiamava mentre eccitato. Se avessero continuato così sarebbe davvero venuto come un ragazzino troppo eccitato che non sa controllare i propri ormoni.

Aveva lasciato scorrere le dita lungo tutta la lunghezza del suo sesso. Con le unghie premeva sulla pelle sottile di tanto in tanto e l’uomo sulla sedia accanto alla sua quasi sobbalzava. Il desiderio di scivolare sotto il tavolo si faceva davvero sempre più forte. Lo avrebbe fatto se solo non avesse avuto timore dell’ira funesta che ne sarebbe seguita. Nell’intimità delle loro quattro mura domestiche potevano fare tutto, ma fuori da quelle no. Anche questo era troppo e si era stupito di come Steve non lo avesse ancora fermato. 

Steve aveva mosso il bacino contro la sua mano e si era lasciato sfuggire un sospiro. Fortunatamente nessuno degli altri se ne era accorto. Solo Tony. Ma quei sospiri erano per Tony.

Aveva stretto nuovamente la mano attorno al suo sesso. L’aveva mossa più velocemente e l’uomo accanto a lui si era teso come una corda di violino. Ammirava la sua stoicità. Fosse stato al posto suo lo avrebbe già pregato in ginocchio di scoparlo anche su quello stesso tavolo. (No, non lo avrebbe fatto. Ma rendeva l’idea.)

“Tony, basta… Sto per…” Steve aveva morso un labbro e si era voltato solo un po’ verso di lui. Aveva le guance lievemente arrossate ed era bellissimo.

“Puoi e devi, soldato.” Aveva sorriso e solo per un istante aveva spostato la mano per prendere un fazzolettino di carta che  _ forse _ aveva portato con sé apposta. “Ora puoi venire quanto vuoi.”

Steve lo aveva guardato male. Forse stava anche per dirgli qualcosa, solo che lui non gliene aveva dato il tempo. Aveva mosso di nuovo la mano sul suo sesso e Steve si era solo piegato un lievemente sul tavolo. Ancora nessuno badava a loro. Fury gli dava le spalle e gli altri guardavano lo schermo. 

Steve stava venendo. Aveva mosso il bacino spingendosi di più nella sua mano e Tony aveva morso un labbro pregustandosi quello che ne sarebbe seguito.


	3. Cuddling

Aveva storto il naso non appena era sceso in cucina quella mattina. Già era raro vederlo fare colazione assieme a tutti gli altri, ma ci stava provando. Si stava sforzando di essere anche lui parte della squadra. Si sforzava di trovarsi nella sala comune durante i pasti e per la serata film. E non ci era abituato. Non era abituato ad avere degli orari per il pranzo o la cena. Ancora meno per la colazione. Da bambino li aveva. In collegio. E a casa quelle poche volte che ci tornava. All’università era stata anarchia allo stato più puro e da allora aveva avuto davvero poche regole. 

Ma ci stava provando. Si stava sforzando di far parte di quella che Clint aveva definito una famiglia. Disfunzionale, ma famiglia.

Lui la sapeva lunga sulle famiglie disfunzionali. Anche Clint. O Natasha. Loro non erano così tanto disfunzionali come potevano sembrare. Ne portavano i segni, ma cercavano di nasconderli per sembrare quanto più normali possibili.

Ma a volte non era così semplice. A volte qualcosa dentro di lui scattava e faticava a trattenerlo. 

Era geloso. Era geloso quando vedeva il proprio partner  interagire con i loro compagni di squadra. 

Steve era una brava persona. Aveva alle spalle anche lui un padre alcolizzato e una madre morta troppo presto. Aveva visto la sua parte di disfunzionalità in famiglia, ma aveva avuto una madre che lo amava molto. Bastava ascoltarlo quando ne parlava. Sarah Rogers doveva essere stata una madre esemplare. Una madre che amava suo figlio più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Riusciva ad immaginarsela mentre coccolava un piccolo e malaticcio Steve. Poteva quasi sentire nelle orecchie le vecchie canzoni irlandesi che gli cantava per farlo dormire. 

Non poteva dire che sua madre fosse una cattiva madre, ma Maria spesso non si intrometteva quando Howard aveva qualcosa da rinfacciargli. Anche se ricordava vividamente sua madre seduta al pianoforte che suonava e cantava per lui. Ricordava quando gli accarezzava il viso o i capelli e gli sorrideva dolcemente. Solo che non succedeva spesso. 

E ora trovava fastidiose certe manifestazioni d’affetto che Steve riservava agli altri. Dovevano essere per lui e da scambiarsi in privato. Le coccole di Steve non potevano essere elargite così. Non riusciva davvero a capire queste pubbliche dimostrazioni d’affetto, e ne era geloso. Ed era una cosa davvero stupida.

Quella era solo Wanda. Quella era solo una ragazzina a cui mancava la sua famiglia e che forse vedeva in Steve una sorta di figura paterna. Steve era bravo a sembrare sempre l’unico adulto della situazione e tutti ruotavano attorno a lui con molta naturalezza. E Steve era suo. Steve era il suo compagno e tutti lo sapevano. Solo che vederlo comportarsi in modo tanto espansivo con tutti loro lo faceva essere geloso.

Ed era solo una carezza sui capelli. Probabilmente si stava complimentando per qualcosa visto come stava sorridendo la ragazza.

“Tony, sai per diventare verde d’invidia.” Clint aveva ghignato nella sua direzione non appena lo aveva notato arrivare. 

“Barton, sei sicuro che quel tuo cibo per uccelli che continui a chiamare cereali non sia stato avvelenato?” Era entrato in cucina e sapeva che tutti gli occhi erano su di lui. Clint lo guardava apertamente e ora gli mostrava anche il dito medio. Natasha lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio masticando i pancakes appena fatti da Steve. Sam aveva solo voltato la testa e aveva sorriso. Bruce. Bruce sembrava ancora addormentato e guardava la sua tazza piena di tè come se questa nascondesse tutti i segreti dell’universo.

Era quasi grato che non ci fosse Thor con loro quella mattina. E che Rhodes fosse disperso in qualche missione per l’Esercito. Lo avrebbero fatto imbarazzare ancora di più, conoscendoli. Uno per la sua ingenuità, se davvero era così ingenuo. L’altro perché lo conosceva troppo bene e lo avrebbe preso per i fondelli fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Wanda si era voltata con in mano un piatto pieno di pancakes e gli aveva sorriso. Era sempre strano quando quella ragazza gli sorrideva. Era lui la causa della morte dei suoi genitori. Non direttamente, certo. Non aveva sganciato lui la bomba, ma…

Aveva scosso la testa e aveva guardato Steve. Questi aveva inarcato un sopracciglio.

“Beh? Resti lì o vieni a fare colazione?”

“Capitano, potresti essere un po’ più gentile con me. Sono andato dormire tardi perché lavoravo per tutti voi ingrati.” Si era avvicinato al proprio compagno che gli aveva subito porto una tazza di caffè. Steve aveva allungato una mano verso di lui, ma poi l’aveva lasciata cadere lungo il fianco. Steve sapeva del suo problema con le effusioni in pubblico. Steve sapeva e faceva sempre di tutto per non metterlo in difficoltà con gli altri.

“Se avete bisogno di fare cosacce, vi pregherei di non farlo con noi presenti.” Natasha li aveva guardati entrambi, puntando un coltello nella loro direzione. Non era la cosa più bella che potesse succederti al mattino. Una Vedova Nera che ti puntava contro qualcosa di affilato non era mai una cosa rassicurante. 

“Ora potrei solo fare le cosacce con il mio caffè.” 

Aveva notato Steve sorridere mentre riprendeva a fare i pancakes per tutti. Gli era rimasto accanto. Non voleva spostarsi da lui in quel momento. Voleva osservarlo. Voleva immaginare come sarebbe uscire dalla sua prigione mentale e lasciare che quell’uomo lo viziasse e coccolasse anche davanti agli altri. Ma era difficile. Poteva essere un uomo molto chiacchierato. Poteva aver fatto davvero molte cose per cui era finito sui giornali di mezzo globo. Ma lasciar vedere quel lato  _ debole _ di sé non era facile.

Sarebbe stato così semplice. Sarebbe bastato che si avvicinasse un po’ a Steve e lo baciasse, per esempio. Il bacio del buongiorno che non era riuscito a ricambiare quando Steve era venuto a svegliarlo. Sarebbe stato semplicissimo e sapeva che avrebbe reso felice anche l’altro uomo. 

Ma non ci riusciva. Pensava a quello che gli altri avrebbero potuto pensare. Era il primo che si infastidiva quando vedeva una coppia scambiarsi effusioni davanti a lui. Era imbarazzante e non sapeva mai dove guardare per non sembrare troppo infastidito.

Era un comportamento strano per essere Tony Stark. Lo sapeva, ma era così.

“Tony.” Il braccio di Steve era attorno alla sua vita ancora prima che lui potesse connettere le sinapsi e capire cosa stava succedendo. L’attimo dopo sapeva solo che il suo corpo era troppo attaccato a quello di Steve e che le labbra di quest’ultimo erano premute contro le sue. “Buongiorno.”


	4. Cave

Tony Stark non si tirava mai indietro. Per quanto le missioni potessero essere pericolose, non gli passava mai neppure per l’anticamera del cervello l’idea di ritirarsi. Non lo aveva mai fatto, neppure quando era un supereroe alle prime armi. Aveva combattuto l’Iron Monger. Aveva sconfitto il Crimson Dynamo. Con il Mandarino era stata dura e l’Extremis poteva ucciderlo. Aveva anche visitato lo spazio con una testata nucleare sulle spalle. Poche cose lo spaventavano al punto tale da fargli desiderare di tornare indietro e chiudersi nella Torre a New York.

“Tony, respira.” Quella era la voce di Steve. Era sicuramente la voce di Steve. “Apri il casco e respira.” La sentiva così distante, come se provenisse da dentro la sua testa. Probabilmente era di nuovo da solo. Probabilmente era solo un’allucinazione. “Tony, siamo in missione, ricordi? Abbiamo lasciato il quinjet nascosto nella foresta e abbiamo volato fino a qui. Abbiamo localizzato una base Hydra abbandonata e siamo venuti a controllare. Solo che le trappole erano ancora attive.”

Avevano discusso, tanto per cambiare, durante il viaggio. Tony aveva messo il pilota automatico così potevano continuare a discutere. Era una cosa stupida, come al solito. Steve non voleva partecipare ad un serata di gala come suo partner. Non avevano mai fatto outing e per Tony era il modo più chic per farlo. Steve non voleva. Diceva che dovevano mantenere tutto segreto. Come se fossero ancora negli anni ‘40. Era una discussione stupida. Come sempre. 

“Testa di latta, dai. Apri il casco. Se sei arrabbiato con me farò ammenda, ma apri il casco e parlami. Di qualsiasi cosa ti passi per la mente. Puoi anche parlarmi di fisica termonucleare se ti fa piacere.”

Aveva aperto il casco e aveva guardato l’uomo che aveva di fronte, ma non lo stava vedendo realmente. Tutti i suoi sensi erano concentrati sull’ambiente che li circondava. C’erano delle luci sulla parete. Probabilmente la base si era risvegliata nel momento in cui avevano fatto scattare la trappola all’ingresso. Erano stati scaraventati all’interno e l’ingresso era crollato su sé stesso. 

Questo lo aveva indotto all’attacco di panico. Era un banale attacco di panico. Le esplosioni tendevano a causarli. La parete rocciosa. Le luci deboli sui muri. Un luogo chiuso dai detriti. Tutto questo riportava la sua mente alla prigionia in Afghanistan e alla conseguente nascita di Iron Man. Ma non era qualcosa che gli piaceva ricordare.

“Siamo isolati dal mondo esterno. F.R.I.D.A.Y. non riesce a contattare nessuno dei nostri.”

Aveva visto Steve sorridergli e alzarsi in piedi per guardarsi attorno. Ma non si allontanava da lui. Gli stava dando il tempo per riprendersi, dandogli lo spazio necessario ma rimanendo nel suo raggio visivo. Steve era sempre così premuroso con lui. Anche quando non sembrava. Anche quando gli rivolgeva parole dure. 

“Diamo solo un’occhiata qui e vediamo se riusciamo a trovare qualcosa di utile. Poi usciamo e torniamo subito a New York.” 

Tony aveva annuito, alzandosi lentamente in piedi. Una mano di Steve era subito sul suo avambraccio, sia per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi che per dargli un altro motivo per far rimanere la sua mente al presente e non permetterle di fuggire da qualche parte dove era pericoloso addentrarsi. Aveva guardato anche lui ciò che li circondava. In fondo alla grotta c’erano dei computer così vecchi che gli veniva voglia di piangere. I cassetti degli archivi di metallo erano aperti ed erano stati svuotati. A giudicare dallo strato di polvere accumulato su ogni superficie quel posto doveva essere abbandonato da anni. Con un po’ di fortuna potevano trovare informazioni nei computer. 

“Mi diverte il fatto che i tuoi amichetti dell’Hydra siano diventati più cauti solo quando tu hai smesso di essere un ghiacciolo.”

“Noto che stai meglio.” Steve gli aveva sorriso, ma non aveva lasciato la presa sul suo braccio. Non poteva sentire il calore della sua mano, ma poteva immaginarlo. Gli bastava. In quel momento gli bastava. Quel contatto poteva tenerlo ancorato alla realtà e permettergli di finire il lavoro. Finito quello avrebbe sparato contro tutti i detriti che bloccavano l’entrata e sarebbero usciti. Insieme. Questa volta non sarebbe uscito da una caverna da solo. Questa volta non ci sarebbero state perdite. E prima della fine della giornata sarebbero tornati a casa, al sicuro nella loro Torre.


	5. Meeting alternate universe couterparts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ormai se non metto Terra3490 da qualche parte non sono contenta.   
> Per Natasha Stark mi sono basata sui miei stessi headcanon e la serie di Wherever you will go che sto sto scrivendo.

C’era stata un’esplosione in officina mentre stava esaminando alcuni rifiuti lasciati dai Chitauri qualche tempo addietro. Aveva detto a Steve di essersi liberato di tutto, ma in realtà non era così. Qualcosa lo aveva conservato per poterlo studiare. Per poter capire con cosa avevano combattuto e cosa avrebbero potuto combattere in futuro. La vastità oscura che aveva visto lo aveva seriamente spaventato. 

E Ultron doveva essere un’idea geniale. Doveva essere uno scudo a protezione del mondo. Ci credeva. Ci aveva creduto così tanto che non poteva non studiare lo scettro di Loki per poter creare qualcosa. C’era una fonte di energia illimitata che veniva sprigionata dallo scettro e che lui doveva solo imbrigliare da qualche parte e creare uno scudo energetico. 

Non doveva finire con la distruzione di Sokovia.

Come non doveva esserci nessuna esplosione in officina.

Aveva tossito con forza quando il fumo aveva raggiunto i suoi polmoni e sapeva solo che l’attimo dopo aveva addosso i guanti dell’armatura e li stava puntando contro  _ qualcosa _ che stava tossendo a sua volta nel fumo.

Questa era la volta buona che Steve lo ammazzava sul serio. Se aveva portato sulla Terra qualcosa di alieno non era sicuro di cavarsela contro l’ira del super soldato. Avrebbe dovuto scappare. Nascondersi da qualche parte. Cambiare identità. E pregare qualsiasi essere superiore che fosse una cosa risolvibile.

“Ma che cazzo…?” 

C’era una donna. Nel fumo c’era una donna a giudicare dalla voce. E c’era una luce puntata contro di lui. Una luce molto simile a quella prodotta dai suoi stessi repulsori. 

“Chi sei?” Aveva fatto qualche passo in avanti. Ora riusciva a scorgere una figura inginocchiata nel fumo che si stava diradando. Capelli scuri, legati in una coda disordinata. Una maglietta che aveva visto giorni migliori macchiata di quello che sembrava olio. Ma soprattutto un guanto di metallo rosso puntato contro di lui. 

“Dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te. Come fai ad avere quel guanto?” La donna teneva ancora la mano puntata verso di lui. Il palmo aperto e il repulsore pronto a sparare.

E aveva un reattore arc nel petto. 

Aveva abbassato il braccio, ma aveva continuato a fissarla. Era più giovane di lui, di questo era certo. Ma i capelli e gli occhi erano dello stesso colore. E nel suo sguardo minaccioso riusciva a vedere qualcosa di sé stesso. Poteva essere sua figlia dal futuro…? 

“L’ho creato io. Siamo nella mia officina.”

“Stronzate. Solo io dispongo della tecnologia per creare una cosa simile.”

Aveva fatto una smorfia perché quella poteva tranquillamente essere una sua frase.

“Sono Tony Stark, signorina. E non ho idea di come tu sia potuta arrivare alla tecnologia Stark, ma devo presumere che sei una ladra.”

La donna davanti a lui sembrava esitare. Sembrava voler abbassare il braccio, ma non si fidava abbastanza. Non si fidava neppure lui, ma era a casa. Era al sicuro.

“Sono Natasha Stark e ho creato io questa armatura e il reattore arc miniaturizzato che serve per alimentarla.”

C’era qualcosa che non tornava. 

“Quando sei nata?”

“29 maggio 1980. A Long Island. I miei genitori si chiamavano Howard e Maria Stark. Sono morti in un incidente stradale nel 1999, il 16 dicembre. E ho ereditato allora le Stark Industries.”

Coincidevano troppe cose. Altre erano diverse. Ma troppe coincidevano. E lui non credeva alle coincidenze. 

“Ora mi dirai che hai costruito il tuo primo robot a 16 anni per una gara di robotica al MIT…”

“...e che l’ho chiamato Dum-E perché ero troppo sbronza mentre lo programmavo?” L’aveva osservata guardarsi attorno e stringere forte la mascella. Sembrava sull’orlo di un attacco di panico all’improvviso, e se era come lui non poteva non empatizzare. “Dove cazzo sono?”

“Siamo subito fuori New York, nel complesso che ho fatto costruire per gli Avengers. Siamo nella mia officina e non ho idea di come sei arrivata qui, se te lo stai chiedendo.”

“Stavo analizzando roba dei Chitauri e l’attimo dopo ero qui. Steve mi ammazzerà.”

Aveva sorriso alla sua ultima frase e sì, stava empatizzando troppo con quella donna che sembrava troppo lui. Natasha aveva abbassato il braccio guantato e si era alzata in piedi. Si guardava attorno, come per cercare qualcosa di familiare e i suoi occhi si erano fermati sui robot. Li aveva guardati con dolcezza e poi aveva guardato lui. “Devo tornare a casa mia.”

“Tony! F.R.I.D.A.Y. mi ha avvertito che c’è stata un’esplosione e che c’è un intruso!” 

L’inventore aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e poi si era voltato verso Steve che era appena entrato in officina. Con tanto di scudo e pistola in mano. 

“Giù le armi, cowboy. E’ tutto sotto controllo. O quasi.” Si era passato una mano tra i capelli cercando di trovare una spiegazione che potesse andare bene per Steve. Ma non la trovava.

Un fischio aveva raggiunto le sue orecchie e quando si era girato a guardare Natasha questa stava squadrando il Capitano.

“Non male neppure questo Steve. Davvero niente male. Il mio è un vecchietto sia fuori che dentro ormai.”

Non era riuscito a trattenersi e aveva ridacchiato prima di guardare nuovamente Steve. Questi lo guardava con le sopracciglia corrugate e non sembrava per nulla contento della situazione. 

“Tony, spiega.”

“Non lo so. Dice di essere me e sembra me solo con le tette.” 

Steve lo aveva guardato male, ma aveva abbassato scudo e pistola. Guardava Natasha e sapeva che la stava studiando. 

“Signora, devo presumere che lei stia dicendo la verità?”

“Affermativo, Cap. Stavo facendo esperimenti a quanto pare sulla stessa cosa a cui stava lavorando Tony, e con molta probabilità abbiamo creato una connessione tra le nostre dimensioni. Steve mi ucciderà.” Aveva mormorato l’ultima parte a sé stessa, ma Tony riusciva a sentirla così sua quella frase. Era sicuro che Steve non lo avrebbe lasciato andare facilmente.

Solo che Steve era concentrato sulla nuova arrivata e c’era un lato di lui che ne era geloso.

“Tony, forse dovreste entrambi farvi una doccia e poi penseremo ad un modo per farla tornare a casa.”

“Penseremo? Tu ci aiuterai?” Gli si era avvicinato e aveva ridacchiato. “Ci servirebbe Bruce. O Jane Foster. O Richards. Richards è bravo in queste cose. Tu però puoi prepararci il caffè.”

Steve lo aveva guardato male ed era uscito dall’officina. Si era portato dietro sia lo scudo che la pistola e lui si era ritrovato solo a scuotere la testa mentre la sua controparte femminile rideva.

“Oddio, è uguale al mio Steve! Vuole sempre aiutarmi e a volte mi sembra di fare lezione in una scuola elementare!” 

L’aveva guardata togliere il guanto dell’armatura e solo allora l’aveva davvero guardata. Certo, era ancora sotto shock dall’avere una donna identica a lui nella propria officina, ma era curioso. Era curioso di sapere cosa faceva nella sua vita, come aveva vissuto. E il suo rapporto con Steve. E Pepper? C’era Pepper nel mondo da cui veniva?

“Se continui a fissarmi dovrò chiederti di pagare il biglietto. So di essere irresistibile, ma anche tu non sei male.”

“Questo potrebbe essere chiamato narcisismo!”

“Oh, dimmi qualcosa che non so.” Gli aveva fatto un gesto con la mano. Un gesto che faceva anche lui quando qualcuno faceva osservazioni stupide. “Devo approfittare di una doccia, Tony. E magari un cambio d’abito.”

“Vedo cosa posso trovare. Mh. Forse i vestiti di Wanda ti potrebbero andare bene, vista la tua corporatura.”

“Va benissimo anche qualcosa di tuo senza star a scomodare la ragazzina.” Natasha lo aveva guardato e da come mordeva il labbro sapeva che doveva chiedergli qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto. O qualcosa a cui non voleva sentire una risposta. “Cercava vendetta anche in questa dimensione?” Quando aveva soltanto annuito, la donna aveva scosso la testa. “Siamo wow. Proprio fantastici.”

“Almeno cerchiamo di rimediare dopo, no?”

C’era dolore negli occhi di quella donna. Era giovane, più giovane rispetto a quando lui stesso era diventato Iron Man. E aveva paura a chiederle come aveva avuto l’idea per Iron Man. Per lui era questione di sopravvivenza, e probabilmente lo era stata anche per lei. 

Senza aggiungere altro l’aveva accompagnata in una delle stanze vuote. Le aveva portato un cambio d’abito e non aveva parlato molto durante il tragitto. Lei si guardava attorno come se cercasse di memorizzare quel posto. Forse da dove veniva lei non aveva un complesso simile. Forse erano ancora alla Stark Tower o forse viveva ognuno per conto suo. 

Doveva ammetterlo. Era incuriosito da Natasha Stark. Non avrebbe mai pensato che in un universo parallelo potesse esistere un lui donna. Già faticava a credere che ci fossero universi paralleli, ma dopo aver visto lo spazio e i Chitauri con i propri occhi forse poteva credere alle altre dimensioni. 

Chissà se c’era un universo in cui Steve era una donna. Sicuramente sarebbe stata una bella bionda con tutte le curve al posto giusto. Alta, perché non riusciva proprio ad immaginare Steve basso, uomo o donna che fosse. E poteva immaginare la fila di uomini fuori dalla porta per invitarla fuori. 

Non poteva lamentarsi della propria controparte femminile. Doveva essere sincero. I leggins che aveva addosso lasciavano poco all’immaginazione su come erano le sue gambe ed il suo fondoschiena. Ed era una bella donna. Se lo Steve della sua dimensione non ci aveva provato con lei era proprio uno stupido. Se aveva scelto di stare con Sharon Carter invece che con lei avrebbe dovuto contattarlo in qualche modo e fargli una predica.

Si era concesso una doccia lunghissima. Era rimasto sotto il getto dell’acqua per troppo tempo, ma aveva bisogno di pensare. Doveva trovare un modo per riportare Natasha a casa 

sua. Non che gli dispiacesse averla lì, ma se era come lui allora desiderava tornare anche lei dai suoi amici. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ovviamente, perché loro erano Stark e non avevano bisogno di nessuno. Ma era sicuro che anche la mente di lei stava cercando di trovare un modo per tornare a casa.

Quando era entrato in cucina era rimasto un attimo sulla porta. Quella donna stava ridendo di gusto. Aveva una mano appoggiata sul braccio di Steve e questi aveva il viso di una tonalità di rosso molto simile alla sua armatura. Non era l’unico quindi ad avere il potere di far diventare Steve Rogers di quel colore. E ne era quasi geloso.

“Tony, questa donna è davvero te!” Steve si era voltato verso di lui, e così aveva fatto Natasha. Sorrideva divertita e non era sicuro di voler sapere di cosa stavano parlando. “Ha lo stesso modo volgare di esprimersi!”

Natasha aveva riso di più e ora voleva sapere di cosa stavano parlando in sua assenza.

“Beh, guardala. Mi assomiglia anche fisicamente, tette a parte.”

“Siete impossibili. Entrambi. Anche tu.” Aveva guardato Natasha e questa rideva ancora. 

“Tony, il tuo Steve è adorabilmente stupido proprio come il mio. Deve essere qualcosa nei geni Rogers che li fa essere così.” Aveva sorriso questa volta, ed era un sorriso dolce. “Rogers, caffè. E poi parliamo di affari.”

Tony non riusciva a non guardarla. Aveva dei modi di fare molto simili ai suoi e questo in qualche modo lo affascinava. E anche vederla interagire con Steve.

“Tony, sai che il tuo Steve è anche più giovane di me!” Natasha si era voltata di nuovo verso di lui e gli sorrideva. Doveva aver preso in giro Steve per la sua età, a giudicare dal modo in cui l’uomo era arrossito di nuovo.

“Ma stai zitta…” Aveva mormorato il Capitano mentre le porgeva una tazza di caffè che lei prendeva senza protestare. Le possibilità erano due: o negli altri universi non gli dava fastidio quando gli porgevano qualcosa, oppure anche per lei Steve era speciale. Propendeva più per la seconda opzione.

“Ragazzi, posso farvi una domanda indiscreta?”

Tony aveva paura. Davvero. Sapeva quali erano le sue domande indiscrete di solito. 

“Dipende.” Steve l’aveva guardata, e non sembrava fidarsi del sorriso che lei gli aveva rivolto. 

“Da quanto vi frequentate?”

Tony stava quasi per sputare il caffè che aveva appena iniziato a bere. Quella era una cosa che non sapeva praticamente nessuno. Forse solo la Vedova Nera aveva intuito qualcosa. Forse Steve glielo aveva anche confermato, ma lei sapeva tenere i segreti. Era il suo lavoro. E Rhodes lo sapeva, ma era vincolato dal giuramento di fratello non di sangue e non avrebbe mai rivelato niente a nessuno.

“Noi… Non… Come puoi pensare…?” Steve aveva cercato di rispondere, ma aveva solo fatto peggio. E aveva dato a quella strana donna la conferma.

“E’ da come lo guardi, Steve. Dal modo in cui i tuoi occhi sono subito su di lui non appena lo scorgi da qualche parte. Sai come beve il caffè, e questo è importante perché tutti credono che lo beviamo nero e amaro in modo che sia uguale alla nostra anima.”

“Da come ne parli devo desumere che tu e lo Steve del tuo mondo siete una coppia.”

“Siamo sposati.” Natasha aveva alzato la mano e sull’anulare aveva notato un anello. Questa volta aveva davvero sputato il caffè. “Da qualche anno ormai, ma abbiamo avuto una relazione burrascosa per davvero molto tempo prima di decidere di fare il grande passo.”

Tony aveva spostato lo sguardo su Steve. Era arrossito ancora e lo guardava a sua volta.

“Tony dice che il matrimonio non è molto nel suo stile e che è allergico alle relazioni.”

“E tu hai troppa paura di fare coming out, Capitano.”

“Non ho paura di fare coming out! Solo non è necessario che tutti sappiano.”

“Non lo sanno neppure i nostri, eppure è da dopo New York che questa storia è iniziata.”

“Appena dopo New York?”

Tony stava quasi per dimenticare la presenza della donna per iniziare l’ennesima discussione con Steve. Steve era davvero troppo preoccupato di quello che gli altri avrebbero potuto pensare di loro.

“Era congelato prima di New York. Perché? Nel tuo universo è diverso?”

“Howard lo ha trovato quando io ero ancora all’università. Avevo 16 anni quando l’ho conosciuto. E ora ci conosciamo da quasi 20 anni.”

Aveva provato invidia in quel momento a quell’informazione. Howard parlava in continuazione di Steve. Era cresciuto con i racconti su quell’uomo, ma aveva potuto conoscerlo davvero tardi. Mentre quella donna aveva passato più della metà della sua vita con un altro Steve Rogers. E lo aveva sposato.

“Guarda.” Si era sfilata l’anello e glielo aveva porto. “Gli anelli li ho fatti io. Questo è in vibranio. Quello di Steve è in un lega di oro e titanio. E all’interno ho scritto la data del nostro primo incontro.”

“Ommioddio, ma è una cosa da diabete.” Aveva preso in mano l’anello che Natasha gli aveva porto. Aveva guardato la data al suo interno ed era davvero invidioso. La sua controparte in un’altra dimensione poteva avere quell’uomo tutto per sé in ogni senso possibile ed immaginabile. 

Aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva incontrato gli occhi di Steve. Dopo ne avrebbero parlato. Ne era certo. Steve lo guardava con una tale intensità che davvero era sicuro che dopo avrebbero di nuovo affrontato l’argomento sulla loro relazione. E forse l’incontro con Natasha aveva cambiato qualcosa.

Aveva ridato l’anello a Natasha e questa lo aveva solo stretto nel palmo dopo averlo guardato. 

“Il matrimonio in realtà ci ha salvati da qualcosa che poteva distruggere tutto il mondo dei supereroi. Perché Rogers quando vuole sa essere molto testardo ed è più bravo di me ad infrangere le regole.” 

Tony aveva ridacchiato mentre il Capitano li guardava male entrambi, ed era sicuro che si sarebbe divertito molto durante la permanenza di Natasha Stark sotto il suo stesso tetto.


	6. Forced soulbonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMEGAVERSE!!!  
> Ho come l'impressione che questa cosa verrà ampliata e diventerà molto più lunga...

Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Sapeva che un giorno quel momento sarebbe arrivato. Anche se non voleva. Anche se aveva giurato che sarebbe scappato di casa piuttosto che sposare un alpha scelto da suo padre. Ma non aveva potuto opporsi in alcun modo. Nessuno gli aveva chiesto cosa ne pensava.

Sapeva solo che di punto in bianco era legalmente sposato con un alpha che non aveva mai visto ma di cui aveva sentito parlare moltissimo. Tutti sapevano chi era Steve Rogers. Capitan America era sulla bocca di tutti sin dalla seconda guerra mondiale e anche lui da bambino era affascinato dai racconti su quell’alpha. Aveva sempre desiderato essere come lui un giorno. Invece si era scoperto un omega. Una cosa che detestava perché lo rendeva quasi una marionetta nelle mani di tutti. 

Odiava suo padre che aveva deciso per lui. Odiava sua madre che non si era opposta. E odiava Steve Rogers che aveva accettato. 

Ma soprattutto odiava sé stesso perché solo grazie a quel matrimonio poteva continuare la vita agiata che conduceva. E il suo nuovo marito sembrava aver anche accettato il fatto che lui volesse proseguire con gli studi e non mettere su famiglia.

Lo odiava perché Steve non sembrava affatto una brutta persona.

Solo che quella non era la vita che lui aveva immaginato per sé stesso.

Steve Rogers lo aveva accolto sulla porta di quella che sarebbe stata la sua nuova casa. Era stato accompagnato da Howard che lungo tutto il tragitto non aveva fatto altro che ripetergli come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi. E lui voleva solo urlare e scappare.

“Le tue cose sono arrivate ieri, ma non ho toccato nulla.” Steve aveva chiuso la porta alle loro spalle e Tony aveva guardato l’interno della casa. Sembrava accogliente e calda, ma era sicuro fosse solo per la presenza di legno ovunque. Era molto più piccola della Stark Mansion, ma forse avrebbe potuto trovare una stanza in cui creare una nuova officina. 

Si era aggirato un po’ per il soggiorno. In un angolo erano state collocate le scatole con le sue cose. Avrebbe voluto prenderle e scappare.

“Tony.” Aveva quasi fatto un salto sentendo la voce di Steve così vicino a lui. “Spero che potremo andare d’accordo.”

“Andare d’accordo…?” Lo aveva guardato ed era sicuro se ne sarebbe pentito. Agli alpha non piacevano gli omega che rispondevano. Un omega doveva sempre essere bravo e obbedire. Se il suo alpha diceva qualcosa, quella doveva essere legge. “Non ci conosciamo neanche, Rogers. Mi avrai sposato solo perché Howard ti avrà promesso tanti soldi, tutti quelli che guadagnerà dai nuovi contratti militari che stipulerà perché ha venduto me.” 

“Non c’entrano i soldi.” Il Capitano Rogers sembrava accigliarsi ed era un record anche per lui riuscire a far incazzare qualcuno dopo cinque minuti che aveva passato da solo qualcuno di appena conosciuto. 

“Se non sono i soldi cos’è allora? Direttamente le Stark Industries? Ma di solito sono i soldi che muovono tutto.” Magari se era abbastanza bravo sarebbe riuscito a farsi rispedire a casa da Howard entro l’ora di cena.

“Non nego che come dote tuo padre abbia sborsato molti soldi, ma non ti ho sposato per quelli. Te li posso anche ridare tutti e ne puoi disporre come meglio credi.” Steve lo aveva guardato. Sembrava arrabbiato e ferito. “Ormai sei qui, magari potresti iniziare col metterti comodo e sistemare le tue cose. Ti aiuto a spostare gli scatoloni basta che mi dici dove vuoi che li metta.”

“Fuori dalla porta su un taxi.”

L’uomo di fronte a lui aveva stretto la mascella con forza. Ora lo avrebbe colpito e gli avrebbe spaccato qualche dente, ne era certo. Poteva anche essere Capitan America, ma veniva dritto dagli anni ‘40. A quell’epoca le violenze domestiche erano una cosa normale no? Gli alpha comandavano in casa e tutti dovevano ascoltarli senza battere ciglio. Lui avrebbe dovuto essere un bravo piccolo omega che avrebbe dovuto preparargli la cena e poi soddisfare ogni suo desiderio sessuale. Funzionava così ancora per troppi alpha. 

“C’è una stanza vuota al piano di sopra che potrebbe essere il tuo studio.” 

Tony si era stupito quando aveva Steve aveva ignorato la sua provocazione e si era avvicinato per prendere due scatoloni. Senza una parola si era allontanato per salire al piano di sopra. Tony lo osservava. Sentiva i suoi passi per le scale e non sapeva come comportarsi. 

Se avesse risposto così a suo padre come minimo avrebbe ricevuto uno schiaffo. Mentre quest’uomo che conosceva appena, questo alpha che era diventato suo marito, non aveva fatto nulla. Forse poteva essersi sbagliato sul suo conto. Forse sarebbe stato diverso da suo padre e dagli alpha che aveva conosciuto durante la sua vita. 

Anche se ne dubitava. Sicuramente anche Steve era come tutti gli altri e questa era una sceneggiata per fargli abbassare la guardia, per farlo cadere in quella strana sindrome di Stoccolma che sembrava colpire tutti gli omega che conosceva. E lui non voleva. Non voleva che qualcuno fosse il suo padrone. Non voleva essere un debole omega che poteva vivere solo all’ombra del suo alpha. Voleva essere sé stesso. Voleva essere Tony Stark ed essere sempre fedele solo a questo. 

Sarebbe tutto finito nel momento in cui Steve lo avrebbe morso, gli aveva detto una vocina nella sua testa. Una volta marchiato sarebbe stato solo una proprietà. Una cosa da esibire in giro. Non sarebbe più stato Tony Stark, ma solo l’omega di Steve Rogers. E non voleva. Voleva rimanere Tony Stark e farsi conoscere per ciò che era, per ciò che poteva dare. Non voleva essere solo un oggetto nelle mani di un simile alpha. 

Ma la realtà era che non aveva molte opzioni nella manica. Poteva solo sottomettersi e lasciarsi marchiare da quell’alpha.


	7. Immagine 1

C’erano missioni che sapevano essere senza speranza. Erano quelle missioni per cui a volte erano titubanti, ma per le quali partivano in ogni caso. Era il loro lavoro. Dovevano cercare di salvare più persone possibili, a qualsiasi costo. 

Solo che a volte ne aveva paura. Non per sé stesso, quanto per i suoi compagni di squadra. Erano tutti supereroi e sapeva che le loro capacità andavano molto oltre quelle degli altri esseri umani. Ma temeva per la loro incolumità. Erano un gruppo di teste calde e spesso c’era qualcuno che non seguiva gli ordini ma agiva da solo.

Come Tony.

Tony era quello che lo spaventava più di tutti gli altri. Era quello che si gettava nella mischia senza avvertire nessuno. Era quello che faceva le cose più pericolose e glielo faceva sapere all’ultimo, quando nessuno poteva più raggiungerlo.

Steve aveva ancora nelle orecchie la voce di Tony che con nonchalance gli comunicava che aveva una testata nucleare sulle spalle e che l’avrebbe portata fin nel portale aperto dai Chitauri. Da quel momento aveva sempre paura quando Iron Man diceva che se ne sarebbe occupato lui. Di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse. 

Così era stato anche quel giorno. Era una missione difficile. Le missioni contro l’Hydra lo stavano diventando sempre di più, e Tony come sempre doveva fare di testa propria.

Era volato da solo all’interno della base e non rispondeva. Era volontariamente andato in silenzio radio e questo lo stava facendo impazzire nell’attesa. Odiava quando lo faceva. Gli faceva venire voglia di metterlo in panchina per le prossime missioni. E un paio di volte lo aveva fatto, solo per ritrovarselo in ogni caso sul campo di battaglia. 

“Tony, puoi ignorarmi, ma ora entro.”

“Pessima idea, Cap. Qua sta per saltare tutto in aria.”

“Esci immediatamente!” Era corso verso la porta da cui Tony era entrato, solo per essere investito dall’uomo di ferro. La base dell’Hydra era esplosa e loro erano stati colpiti dall’onda d’urto causata dalle bombe. Tony era tra le sue braccia e lo sentiva parlare con gli altri, dando ordini per il recupero dei feriti, se c’era qualcuno ancora vivo. Come sempre si preoccupava prima degli altri e poi di sé stesso. 

“Capitano, non l’ho fatta saltare in aria io.” Iron Man si era sdraiato per terra non appena Steve lo aveva lasciato andare. Era rimasto a terra anche lui, guardando il cielo e pensando che anche questa volta se l’erano cavata entrambi.

“Non sei ferito, vero?”

“Io no, l’armatura sì. L’esplosione ha danneggiato il sistema di volo, per quello ti sono finito addosso.”

Aveva annuito, voltando lo sguardo verso il compagno. Tony gli sorrideva dopo aver alzato la visiera del casco. Stava bene. Non era ferito e questo era un grosso passo in avanti.

“Non fare mai più qualcosa di così stupido.” Sapeva che non lo avrebbe ascoltato. Sapeva anche che era pronto a ribattere al suo ordine, e lo aveva zittito con un bacio prima di che potesse protestare.


	8. Immagine 3

Era un pattern. Era un qualcosa che succedeva in almeno una missione su tre. 

Lui decideva di agire. Captain America che gli urlava di tornare indietro che da solo non lo poteva fare. Tony lo ignorava, parlando con la propria intelligenza artificiale e decidendo un piano d’attacco, cercando i punti deboli delle strutture in cui dovevano entrare o dei nemici che dovevano combattere. Sentiva sempre la voce di Steve. Poteva ignorarlo ed era molto bravo nel farlo, ma non smetteva di ascoltarlo. Non ascoltare Steve era quasi impossibile. La sua voce gli entrava nelle orecchie e restava nel suo cervello molto a lungo.

Anche se questo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Non era una stupida ragazzina innamorata del suo idolo infantile ed adolescenziale.

Solo che lui lo era davvero, ma questo non aveva importanza.

Sentiva già nelle orecchie il rimprovero di Steve.

Come aveva potuto mettersi in pericolo a quel modo? Sono una squadra loro. Avrebbero dovuto agire assieme. E perché non rispettava mai un ordine? A questo gli avrebbe risposto che a letto li rispettava tutti e aveva già negli occhi la faccia infastidita e arrabbiata di Steve. Lo adorava. Amava quell’uomo e il suo modo di essere così autoritario. Gli faceva venire ancora più voglia di dargli fastidio.

Durante le missioni lo faceva perché era quello più protetto. L’armatura assorbiva la maggior parte degli urti e quello che poteva essere mortale per loro non lo era per lui. Inoltre disponeva di un’intelligenza artificiale che analizzava, scannerizzava, catalogava tutto quello che vedeva. Per infiltrarsi da qualche parte era sempre lui quello più adatto. 

“Tony, giuro su Dio che se non vieni fuori da lì entro 30 secondi vengo a prenderti.”

“La parte finale potrebbe piacermi.” Non c’era nulla in quella struttura. Erano sulle tracce dell’AIM che aveva sintetizzato una nuova forma di Extremis. “Nominare il nome di Dio invano non è peccato?”

“Tony, non sto scherzando. Sto entrando.”

“Che palle, sto tornando. Hanno ripulito i computer e anche i laboratori. Questo è stato un buco nell’acqua.” Aveva continuato ad analizzare per ancora qualche istante le varie stanze. Ma erano solo laboratori ormai vuoti. Non avrebbero trovato nulla in quell’edificio. A meno che… “Capitano, fai allontanare tutti da questo posto. Subito.”

Quella era una trappola. L’intero edificio stava per saltare in aria con loro lì. Con lui dentro. Forse Steve aveva ragione,  _ come sempre _ , e avrebbe dovuto dargli retta ogni tanto. Ma credeva che per una volta sarebbe andato tutto liscio come l’olio. 

“Tony.” La voce di Steve era improvvisamente troppo vicina. Non gli serviva più il sistema di comunicazione a lunga distanza che usavano di solito per poterlo sentire chiaramente.

“Cap, qua sta per saltare tutto in aria. Dobbiamo andare!”

Ma non aveva quasi finito di parlare che le esplosioni erano iniziate, e Steve era finito contro di lui con forza.

Forse per una volta il pattern era stato invertito, ma in ogni caso sapeva che poi avrebbe avuto una ramanzina.


	9. Writing format: diaries and journals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post MCU Civil War

Caro diario, 

questa è una stronzata. Una di quelle cose che ho sempre reputato inutili. Non so perché lo sto facendo. Forse solo perché Rhodey mi ha consigliato di farlo, di sfogare da qualche parte quello che ho dentro. L’avrei volentieri sfogato in una bottiglia di ottimo whisky e diversi altri alcolici, ma non lo reputa un metodo sano. Per me lo è sempre stato. Ogni fottuta volta la bottiglia è stato il meccanismo con cui mi rimettevo in piedi. Perché sono bravo a ripare le cose, non a riparare me stesso o le altre persone.

Ho costruito un supporto per Rhodes in una notte. Gli permette di camminare quasi senza problemi. Tra la fisioterapia e la protesi tra poco potrà anche correre senza problemi. Proprio come faceva una volta.

Sono bravo a costruire e riparare. Lo sono sempre stato. Cazzo, ho costruito un reattore arc miniaturizzato in una caverna con quasi nulla a disposizione. Questo mi rende bravo e non si può discutere.

Ma non sono bravo con i rapporti interpersonali. 

Rhodey mi ha detto di scrivere, visto che non voglio vedere uno strizzacervelli. Crede che dopo quanto successo in Siberia io abbia bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, solo che io non ne voglio parlare. Non ne ho parlato con nessuno. Non ho detto a nessuno cos’è esattamente successo.

Perché non ne posso parlare.

Credevo che Steve fosse quella persona. Quella di cui parlano sempre tutti. L’anima gemella e questo tipo di stronzate. Ne ero convinto dopo tutto quello che avevamo passato insieme. Ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo di nuovo. 

Ed è sempre colpa mia. Pepper mi ha piantato per questo. All’inizio non voleva stare con me per le donne e l’alcool. Poi il problema è stato Iron Man.

Almeno con Steve non avevo il problema di Iron Man.

Ma è normale che lo scrivere non abbia né capo né coda? Si chiama flusso di coscienza? Ma servirà davvero a qualcosa scriverlo?

Magari se poi brucio tutto avrà qualche funzione catartica, perché così non ne ha e anche scrivendo non voglio parlare di Steve. E Barnes. E della Siberia.

Non so curare un cuore spezzato. Non senza alcool e feste e sesso con sconosciuti. Solo che ora non voglio fare neppure questo. Non ho neanche riparato l’armatura che avevo addosso quel giorno. L’ho buttata. Non l’ho più voluta vedere. 

Come potevo guardarla? Come potevo guardare il reattore distrutto sapendo che Steve lo aveva rotto? Stavo anche per buttare il suo scudo. Ho detto a Ross che non poteva averlo quando sono venuti ad interrogarmi. Voleva sequestrarlo perché ora appartiene tutto al Governo, ma non ho potuto lasciarglielo fare. Lo avrebbero distrutto per costruire altro con il vibranio. 

Invece io l’ho chiuso nello studio di Steve. 

Anche adesso sono nello studio di Steve. Rhodes dice che non mi fa bene neppure questo. Mi stupisco che non mi abbia detto di buttare via tutte le cose di Steve che sono rimaste qui. Un bel falò in giardino. I suoi vestiti. I suoi libri. I suoi disegni. E ci ho pensato. Devo essere onesto. Quando sono tornato a casa ho avuto voglia di spaccare tutto, ma non ci sono riuscito.

Perché fondamentalmente sono un coglione e anche se mi ha distrutto ne sono innamorato. Ecco l’ho detto. O scritto.

Non so neppure come sia possibile. Mi ha mentito. Mi ha tradito. E anche sparito dalla circolazione con quel suo Bucky. Fanculo lui e Barnes. 

Ecco perché voglio bere. Sarebbe più facile. Potrei bere così tanto da svenire. E riprendere a bere una volta ripresi i sensi. E continuare così in un ciclo infinito. Non sarebbe la prima volta del resto. In passato è stata una cosa che ho fatto così tante volte da averne ormai perso il conto.  

Cristo, sto davvero ancora scrivendo questa cosa? Nemmeno fossi una stupida ragazzina appena piantata dal fidanzatino. O forse lo sono? E’ questo che fa male, vero? Sapere che ha preferito un altro a me. Vederlo andarsene quando l’ho pregato di darmi ascolto. 

Non si è voltato. Ha mollato lo scudo e non si è voltato neppure un’ultima fottuta volta. Come se non gli importasse di me. Come se niente di quello che avevamo vissuto assieme avesse un qualche senso. 

E’ colpa mia anche questa volta? Sono stato oppressivo? Geloso? Gli ho tarpato le ali? E’ successo a causa di Ultron? O per Visione? Me la sono cercata, vero? Non puoi essere Tony Stark e pretendere che qualcuno resti. 

Neppure Steve. Soprattutto non uno come Steve. Ha già resistito abbastanza. Era ovvio che appena avesse visto una via d’uscita non avrebbe esitato. L’ho sempre saputo. L’ho sempre temuto. E mi uccide sapere che non ho potuto fare nulla. Che forse quando sono andato in modalità berserk ho solo peggiorato tutto. Ma quella è stata colpa sua. Almeno di questo non mi posso assumere la colpa. Avrebbe potuto dirmelo. Avrebbe potuto parlarmene. Cazzo, lo avrei aiutato a cercare Barnes. Non sono proprio un figlio di puttana senza cuore. Mi rendo conto che Barnes non era Barnes. Forse non tornerà mai ad essere completamente Barnes. 

Non sono neanche perché sto sul serio scrivendo queste stronzate.

Steve non tornerà e le cose non torneranno al loro posto. 


	10. Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic Civil War.  
> La poesia è Funeral Blues di W. H. Auden.

Era sbagliato starsene lì. Soprattutto con un bottiglia di whisky in mano. Era sbagliato sotto molti punti di vista. Ma aveva un’attenuante. Aveva portato anche due bicchieri vuoti. Uno per sé stesso e uno per Steve.

Anche se Steve non era lì. Lì giaceva solo una bara vuota. Solo un simbolo. Steve era in fondo all’oceano. Era tra i ghiacci che per così tanto tempo lo avevano custodito. Gli era sembrava la scelta più giusta da fare. 

Capitan America meritava tutti gli onori che gli avevano riservato, nonostante sia morto da criminale agli occhi della legge. Capitan America è un simbolo e continuerà a rimanere tale sempre.

Steve Rogers meritava un funerale tra le persone che amava e che lo amavano. Steve Rogers meritava di essere ricordato per quello che aveva fatto nella vita di tutti i giorni, quando abbandonava lo scudo e toglieva ogni maschera. 

Quando era solo Steve. Quando era con lui e gli permetteva di vedere il vero sé stesso, perché erano entrambi molto bravi a nascondersi dietro maschere dalle mille sfaccettature. Lo facevano sempre, in continuazione. Anche quando erano assieme. Si nascondevano, non parlavano. 

E ora era questa la conseguenza.

Steve era morto e lui era perso. 

Gli era venuta in mente una poesia. Gli era venuta in mente mentre era seduto davanti al corpo di Steve e lo guardava. Gli era venuta in mente mentre pronunciava tutte quelle parole che non era più riuscito a trattenere. Oh Dio. Avrebbe voluto così tanto che Steve lo stesse ad ascoltare solo per qualche istante, che potesse vedere il mondo come lo vedeva lui. Non perché credeva di avere ragione, ma solo perché quello era il modo giusto per continuare a stare insieme. Aveva cercato di spiegarglielo. Aveva cercato di fargli capire perché doveva arrendersi e firmare l’Atto di Registrazione. 

Solo che Steve era testardo tanto quanto lui e difficilmente entrambi cedevano dalle loro posizioni.

_ He was my North, my South, my East and West, _ _   
_ _ My working week and my Sunday rest, _ _   
_ _ My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song; _ _   
_ __ I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong.

Aveva stappato la bottiglia, versando subito del whisky nei bicchieri di cristallo. Erano i bicchieri che usavano a casa. Erano i bicchieri da cui bevevano quando la sera si concedevano un sorso di qualcosa mentre erano seduti sul divano e parlavano, raccontavano della loro giornata. 

E ora non sarebbe mai più successo. 

Aveva sempre sperato che un giorno Steve sarebbe tornato a casa. Era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a farlo ragionare, che sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi assieme a tutti gli altri. Anche perché tutti avevano pagato un prezzo troppo alto perdendo fin troppi amici in una guerra che non doveva neppure esserci. 

“So che non sei qui, ma era più facile venire a Washington che andare fino al Polo Nord. Ho sempre una scusa pronta. Devo vedere il senatore tal dei tali. Devo vedere il presidente. E in realtà non devo fare nulla di tutto questo. Solo venire qui e parlare con una lapide.” Aveva appoggiato uno dei due bicchieri sull’erba. Aveva guardato il nome scolpito nel marmo e faceva male. “Dovrei fare come Freeze? Vado a recuperare la salma e ti tengo sotto ghiaccio fino a quando non trovo il modo di resuscitarti?”

Non doveva finire così. Dovevano rimanere uniti. Dovevano trovare un modo di cooperare nonostante le diverse opinioni. Lo sapeva che non tutti potevano essere d’accordo e questo lo accettava. Ma vedere Steve Rogers guidare una ribellione simile aveva dell’incredibile Steve che eseguiva sempre gli ordini. Steve che era sempre un soldato prima di tutto. Steve che rompeva a lui quando non faceva le cose secondo le regole. Quello stesso Steve aveva organizzato i ribelli e li aveva guidati. 

Lo aveva amato anche allora. Vedere Steve così appassionato nel difendere la propria causa gli faceva solo venire voglia di buttarsi tra le sue braccia. Anche in mezzo ad un combattimento. 

Aveva amato Steve anche in quella ultima battaglia, in Capitan America non stava avendo nessuna pietà di lui. In quel momento non erano Steve e Tony. Non erano due persone che si amavano e che avevano promesso di farlo sempre. In quel momento erano Capitan America e Iron Man. Due uomini che avevano visto cadere troppi compagni di squadra per poter avere pietà dell’uomo con cui avevano scelto di passare la vita.

E Steve era sempre il migliore tra loro. Steve si era fermato. Steve aveva guardato quello che li circondava e si era arreso. 

Steve era sempre il migliore.

Anche se ora non aveva più senso.

Aveva finito il proprio bicchiere e aveva svuotato quello di Steve sull’erba, prima di alzarsi ed incamminarsi verso il cancello del cimitero.

_ The stars are not wanted now: put out every one; _ _   
_ _ Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun; _ _   
_ _ Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood. _ _   
_ __ For nothing now can ever come to any good.


	11. KINK: Double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Non so scrivere porn, ma Madda ha buone idee. Ops.}

C’erano volte in cui Tony Stark aveva delle idee geniali. Idee per cui si congratulava con sé stesso e voleva battersi il cinque da solo. 

Questa era una di quelle, aveva pensato mentre guardava il corpo nudo del Life Model Decoy di Steve Rogers che aveva finito di costruire da poco. E per puro diletto personale. Un sex toy gigante da utilizzare quando il suo compagno partiva per qualche missione più lunga del solito. Guardandolo così era uguale a Steve. Completamente uguale in ogni centimetro di pelle.

I suoi occhi si erano soffermati sul sesso del LMD. Non sarebbe mai stato come quello di Steve, ma ne era una degna imitazione. 

Il LMD lo guardava. Aveva gli occhi dello stesso colore di quelli di Steve. Quell’azzurro che quando lo guardava gli sembrava di perdersi nell’immensità del cielo. E lo guardava come faceva Steve. Con la stessa intensità che gli faceva attorcigliare le budella e sentire le ginocchia molli. 

Adorava quando Steve lo faceva sentire così. Il passo successivo era sempre il sesso. Sesso contro qualsiasi superficie della casa. 

Aveva accarezzato il petto del LMD. Aveva fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro. Sembrava quasi quello vero. Se qualcuno non avesse conosciuto di persona il Capitano sarebbe stato facilmente ingannato. Forse lui era l’unica persona che davvero conosceva il calore del corpo di Steve. Il vero calore.

Il LMD lo aveva spinto verso il letto. Gli aveva tolto la maglia e aveva subito baciato il suo collo. Aveva la stessa irruenza di Steve. Lo stesso modo di toccarlo. Lo stesso modo di baciarlo. Poteva quasi convincersi che quello fosse davvero Steve. Aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro di programmazione. 

Il LMD aveva morso il suo capezzolo mentre lentamente gli abbassava i pantaloni. Non era affatto insensibile a quei tocchi. Aveva temuto in un primo momento che non sarebbe riuscito ad eccitarsi con qualcuno che non era Steve. Ma la carne è debole e quello sembrava Steve in tutto e per tutto. In più era passato quasi un mese da quando Steve era partito per una missione per conto dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Iniziava ad essere stanco di fare la mogliettina che aspettava a casa il suo ritorno.

E gli mancava il sesso. Iniziava sul serio a mancargli il sesso con Steve. 

Il sesso con Steve era perfetto. Il Capitano sapeva sempre esattamente quali punti toccare per farlo diventare di gelatina. Il modo in cui lo preparava, quando le sue dita entravano in lui e a volte sembrava quasi che gli bastassero quelle per farlo venire. Quasi, perché non c’era nulla di meglio della sensazione quando Steve entrava in lui. Era grosso. Lo riempiva totalmente. E adorava quella sensazione. 

Il LMD sapeva il fatto suo, doveva ammetterlo. Muoveva la mano sul suo sesso e gli mordeva il ventre. Gli sarebbe bastato anche quello per venire da tanto era frustrato in quel periodo.

Gli aveva allungato la bottiglietta di lubrificante e il LMD l’aveva aperta senza esitazione. Aveva iniziato a prepararlo lentamente, inserendo un dito alla volta e Tony stava iniziando a sciogliersi. Era così diverso rispetto a quando lo faceva solo. Ed era così uguale e diverso al tempo stesso da quando lo faceva Steve.

Sentiva tutti i muscoli tendersi. Voleva resistere più a lungo possibile e ritardare l’orgasmo. Non essere quello che veniva subito perché era qualche giorno che non si masturbava. Non era un ragazzino e poteva controllarsi.

Anche se stava fallendo nel controllare la propria voce. Ogni volta che quelle dita si spingevano in lui, sentiva la sua stessa voce raggiungere le sue orecchie. Ed era davvero troppo eccitato in quel momento.

Aveva fatto sdraiare il LMD sul letto e gli si era messo sopra a cavalcioni. A questo modo avrebbe potuto controllare il proprio orgasmo al meglio e ritardarlo il più possibile. 

Lentamente si era calato sul sesso eretto del LMD. Si era lasciato sfuggire dalle labbra un gemito piuttosto forte. Era così diverso dal masturbarsi con un dildo. Decisamente molto diverso. 

Si muoveva lentamente, guardando il viso del LMD. Era davvero una perfetta imitazione di Steve Rogers. Imitava perfettamente il suo viso in preda al piacere. Era solo un robot, solo un giocattolo, ma assomigliava così tanto al suo partner che poteva lasciarsi andare. Poteva credere che quello fosse Steve davvero.

Non appena il Capitano fosse tornato a casa non lo avrebbe lasciato uscire da quel letto per giorni.

“Tony.”

Si era bloccato. Immobilizzato. Non era stato il LMD a parlare. Quello ansimava ancora sotto di lui.

Lentamente aveva girato la testa per poter guardare oltre la propria spalla. Steve era sulla porta, con ancora addosso la divisa di Capitan America e lo guardava severamente. Sembrava incazzato nero, e non poteva dargli torto. Probabilmente pensava che lo stesse tradendo con qualcuno. E non con un sex toy a grandezza naturale che aveva appena costruito.

Aveva deglutito continuando a guardarlo. Steve vestito da Capitan America non lo lasciava mai indifferente. 

“Ti vuoi unire, Capsicle? Così ti faccio conoscere il tuo Life Model Decoy che ho dovuto costruire perché tu sei troppo spesso assente.” Aveva mosso il bacino sul sesso del LMD facendolo entrare di più. Il tutto senza smettere di guardare Steve.

“Non avevamo detto basta robot dopo Ultron?” Si era spostato dalla porta e lentamente si era avvicinato. Lo vedeva guardare prima lui e poi il LMD, e così diverse volte. Spostava gli occhi prima su uno, poi sull’altro. Ed era infastidito. Questo era palese. 

Ma lo rendeva ancora più sexy e desiderabile.

“Vedilo come un sex toy.” Si muoveva ancora e guarda Steve. Questi non gli toglieva più gli occhi di dosso. “Capitano, mi sgriderai e punirai dopo. Ora che ne dici di unirti?”

Steve gli aveva accarezzato la schiena e questo gli era bastato per mandargli una scarica elettrica in ogni muscolo del corpo. Voleva quell’uomo. Voleva essere suo.

“Tony, sai che questo non è molto etico?” La sua mano lentamente era scesa fino alla sue natiche. Aveva sentito le dita che si avvicinavano alla sua apertura e lo voleva. Un dito di Steve era dentro di lui. Lo sentiva muoversi assieme al sesso del LMD. “E ho paura di farti male.”

“Abbiamo già usato il piccolo Rogers e un dildo contemporaneamente.” Aveva inarcato la schiena, gemendo con forza. Steve era lì. Sentiva il suo calore. Sentiva il suo odore. Steve era così vicino a lui che poteva quasi venire solo per quello. 

“Se ti fa male fermami subito, chiaro?”    
Steve era dietro di lui. Gli baciava una spalla, lasciandovi le labbra sopra a lungo. Gli piaceva la sensazione. Gli piaceva sempre quando Steve era dietro di lui e prima di prenderlo gli baciava il collo, le spalle, la schiena.

Aveva cercato di rilassarsi il più possibile quando aveva sentito Steve iniziare a prenderlo. Faceva male, questo non lo poteva negare. Ma era un dolore sopportabile. 

“Steve…” Aveva detto il suo nome con un sospiro. Le labbra del biondo erano ancora sul suo collo ed era sicuro che sarebbe morto. Ma sarebbe stata una morte piacevole.

Non aveva trattenuto la voce quando Steve aveva iniziato a muoversi, imitato subito dal LMD. Tony si era piegato in avanti per facilitare i movimenti di entrambi. Era sicuro che le sue braccia non avrebbe retto a lungo sotto quelle spinte. Ed era anche fin troppo sicuro che non sarebbe durato a lungo. La stimolazione era troppa e lui era troppo eccitato già da prima.

Gli erano bastate poche spinte e si era svuotato contro il ventre del LMD, gemendo ancora il nome del compagno.

La mano di Steve era subito sul viso. Lo aveva costretto a voltarsi e guardarlo. Ed era bellissimo quando era sul punto di venire a sua volta.

Steve lo aveva baciato, venendo in lui assieme al LMD con le sue stesse fattezze.


	12. Role reversal

Tony Stark non era tagliato per fare il genitore. Questa era una cosa che aveva sempre saputo. Non aveva mai avuto una vita famigliare da cui prendere esempio. Aveva passato la maggior parte della sua infanzia e adolescenza lontano da casa. E poi i suoi genitori erano morti quando aveva 21 anni. Da allora era sempre rimasto solo. 

Aveva sempre fatto il bello e il cattivo tempo come più gli piaceva.

Aveva ceduto quando il suo compagno aveva desiderato avere un figlio. Aveva capitolato sotto le rassicurazioni di Steve. Come poteva Steve sbagliarsi? Se voleva avere un figlio con lui allora non doveva essere tanto male come persona. 

Avevano adottato il bambino più dolce che Tony avesse mai visto. Un bambino che aveva la sua intelligenza e la dolcezza di Steve. Sembrava davvero che fosse figlio loro. Ed entrambi lo amavano più di loro stessi. 

Quella che per Tony in un primo momento era sembrata una scelta pessima, alla fine era diventata la sua ragione di vita. E per questo motivo faticava ad essere un genitore severo.

Quel ruolo spettava a Steve. 

Quando Peter faceva qualcosa era sempre Steve quello che lo sgridava o che lo metteva in punizione. Tony ovviamente non si metteva mai contro. Sapeva che era sempre controproducente quando i genitori si davano contro uno con l’altro. Soprattutto davanti ai figli. E se Steve lo metteva i punizione c’erano sempre dei motivi validi. 

Amavano entrambi troppo il figlio e lo viziavano all’inverosimile. Soprattutto Tony. Ma questo era probabilmente dovuto al fatto che il rapporto che aveva avuto con suo padre era sempre stato pessimo. Non voleva che Peter vivesse le stesse esperienze. Non con qualcuno che avrebbe sempre dovuto amarlo, anche quando erano arrabbiati uno con l’altro.

Peter sapeva che Tony sarebbe sempre stato dalla sua parte. Qualsiasi cosa facesse, sapeva che Tony sarebbe stato al suo fianco. Anche quando il ragazzo litigava con Steve, Tony lo accoglieva nella sua officina e Peter rimaneva lì con lui a lamentarsi di quanto fosse severo Steve. Tony allora sorrideva, perché sapeva che Steve era solo fatto così. Che quello era il suo modo di preoccuparsi. Il suo modo di esprimersi spesso poteva essere duro. E Peter poi se ne lamentava con lui. Adorava ascoltarlo. Gli ricordava tanto il sé stesso adolescente. 

Tony era sempre stato il genitore amico. Quello che quando guardavano tutti e tre assieme, dava ragione a Lorelay su come cresceva al figlia e si guadagnava qualche occhiataccia da Steve. Era sempre stato complice. Era sempre quello che cercava di far cambiare idea a Steve. 

E Peter era sempre stato un bravo ragazzo. Non gli aveva mai fatto avere problemi, fino a quando una sera aveva mancato il coprifuoco. Di diverse ore. Non aveva risposto al cellulare neppure una volta. E nessuno dei suoi amici sapeva dove fosse. 

Quando era rientrato, Steve era stato il primo ad avvicinarsi alla porta per accoglierlo. Sembrava stranamente tranquillo, nonostante fino all’attimo prima fosse lui quello più preoccupato e arrabbiato. Già da questo avrebbe dovuto capire che qualcosa non andava.

Peter, _ la gioia dei suoi occhi _ , a malapena si reggeva in piedi e questo aveva fatto scattare qualcosa in lui. Qualcosa che pensava non avrebbe mai provato. Non mentre Peter aveva solo 15 anni e doveva essere a casa di amici per studiare. Sapeva che un giorno sarebbe capitato. Era normalità alla fin fine. 

“Papà, posso spiegare…”

Aveva solo alzato la mano e Peter si era subito zittito. Aveva fatto un profondo respiro e subito dopo passava una mano sul viso. Aveva bisogno di un attimo di tempo, perché sennò avrebbe iniziato ad urlare.

Si era alzato dal divano e si era avvicinato al figlio. Aveva bevuto. Era chiaro come il sole che l’alcool nel suo circolo sanguigno era troppo. Ne sapeva riconoscere tutti i sintomi subito.

“Hai bevuto, Peter?” Era una domanda retorica. Era una domanda che non doveva neppure porre. Ma era sconvolto. Non se lo aspettava. Non da Peter. Non dopo tutto quello che Tony stesso gli aveva raccontato dei suoi problemi con l’alcool.

“Io…” Il ragazzo aveva abbassato lo sguardo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli in modo nervoso.

“Perché lo hai fatto? Sai che questa è una cosa di cui abbiamo sempre parlato e che ti ho sempre sconsigliato di fare.”

“Anche tu lo facevi!”

“Ma io voglio che tu sia meglio di me!” Peter aveva alzato la voce e lui aveva fatto di conseguenza. Non voleva essere il genitore che alzava la voce. Odiava quando qualcuno alzava la voce in generale. “Sai benissimo cosa ho fatto e sai benissimo quante volte ti ho detto di non farlo! E non perché sono un genitore rompicoglioni, ma perché so quali possono essere le conseguenze peggiori! Hai 15 anni, per dio! Non rispondevi neppure al telefono! Ci hai fatti stare in pensiero!” 

Peter era meglio di lui. Peter sarebbe sempre stato meglio di lui.

“Sei in punizione a tempo indeterminato.” Non credeva lo avrebbe mai detto. Non credeva che avrebbe mai visto quella espressione sul viso di Peter causata da lui. Era Steve il genitore che metteva in punizione. Era Steve quello di cui solitamente Peter si lamentava. “Dopo scuola dritto a casa, Happy verrà a prenderti. Niente uscite con Ned o Michelle. E dio ce ne scampi con Harry. Eri con lui, vero? No, non lo voglio sapere. Ora fila in camera tua senza fiatare altrimenti la punizione si estende fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni e non sto scherzando.”

Stava per protestare. Era sicuro che lo avrebbe fatto, ma forse il suo piccolo cervello affogato nell’alcool riusciva ancora a capire qualcosa. Il ragazzo aveva trascinato i piedi fino in camera propria. Non finiva lì. Il mattino dopo Tony lo avrebbe affrontato di nuovo.

Aveva spostato lo sguardo dal figlio al marito, e Steve, maledetto bastardo che non era altro, gli aveva fatto un minuscolo sorriso.


	13. AU: cop/detective/FBI

Non era la prima volta in cui qualche pattuglia lo fermava per strada. Eccesso di velocità. Uso e possesso di sostanze stupefacenti. Guida spericolata. E quant’altro. Solo nell’ultimo mese gli era successo diverse volte. Di solito poi rigava dritto per qualche tempo, solo per non rischiare di passare una notte in carcere. Gli era successo. E non gli era piaciuto particolarmente. 

Nell’ultimo mese no. Nell’ultimo mese aveva iniziato a fare sempre una strada più lunga per tornare a casa. 

“Signor Stark, di nuovo lei?”

Tony aveva guardato il giovane poliziotto che si era appena avvicinato e che lo guardava per nulla divertito.

“Stavo tornando dal lavoro, agente Rogers.”

“A quanto mi risulta casa sua è dalla parte opposta.”

“Stavo facendo un giretto turistico.” Aveva sorriso e il poliziotto lo aveva guardato sempre peggio. Aveva fatto quella lunghissima deviazione solo per poterlo vedere. Si sentiva quasi uno stalker, ma tutto sommato la situazione lo divertiva.

“Stark, questa è la decima volta che la fermo in 20 giorni. Se continua così, finirò per arrestarla per...”

“Perché gli altri dieci non eri qui.”

Sembrava averlo preso in contropiede. Steve Rogers lo aveva guardato per un istante senza sapere probabilmente cosa rispondergli.

“Vediamo. Come si potrebbe risolvere la questione?” Tony aveva battuto un dito sul mento, facendo finta di essere pensieroso. 

“Basta che lei decida di tornare direttamente a Malibu dopo il lavoro, invece di venire qui ogni giorno.”

“Oppure basterebbe che lei accettasse di uscire a cena con me.”

“Signor Stark…”

“Venerdì sera? Passo a prenderla alle 19. Le lascio il mio numero di cellulare, così può mandarmi l’indirizzo a cui passare a prenderla.”

Steve aveva preso in mano il biglietto da visita che Tony gli stava porgendo. Aveva guardato per un lunghissimo istante il suo numero di telefono.

“Se accetto poi non dovrò più vederla qui ogni giorno?”

Tony aveva sorriso, mentre Steve bofonchiava una risposta affermativa.


	14. Flight

_You're in New York_   
_I'm in L.A._   
_You're in New York_   
_I missed you today_   
_So bad that it hurts_   
_My heart it burns, yes it burns_   
_2800 miles away_   
_And I'll be asleep by the time you're awake_   
_So I'm calling to say_

 

“Signor Stark, le consiglierei di andare a letto. Domani mattina ha una riunione alle 9 in punto.”

Tony Stark aveva sbuffato quando la sua intelligenza artificiale lo aveva interrotto. Stava lavorando su un’importante parte da aggiungere all’armatura. Ma che in realtà non era per nulla importante. Era solo un modo per non pensare. Per distrarsi. Era bravo in queste cose. Era il suo meccanismo di difesa. Riempirsi di lavoro fino a non poterne più. Pensare solo ed unicamente a quello.

“Finisco un attimo qui e…”

“Signor Stark, sono le 2 del mattino. Ha la sveglia impostata alle 7. Almeno cinque ore di sonno le farebbero bene.”

Aveva sbuffato di più quando J.A.R.V.I.S. lo aveva interrotto. Sapeva che doveva andare a dormire. Sapeva che infilarsi sotto le lenzuola sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta da fare. Ma non ci riusciva.

A New York erano successe troppe cose. Dopo l’attacco dei Chitauri nulla era più stato lo stesso. Non lui. Non i rapporti che aveva con le altre persone. Non il rapporto che aveva con il lavoro. Il lavoro era diventato solo più ossessivo. Doveva. Doveva. Doveva. Aveva costruito così tante armature in pochi mesi che ne stava anche perdendo il conto.

“Spegni tutto, J. Continuerò domani.”

“Dopo la riunione con il consiglio d’amministrazione, ha una videoconferenza con il direttore Fury. A pranzo deve vedere il colonnello Rhodes. Nel pomeriggio…”

“Nel pomeriggio uccido qualcuno.” Aveva passato una mano sul viso mentre si alzava dalla postazione su cui aveva trascorso le ultime ore. Pepper non c’era quella sera. Era a New York. Forse era già in viaggio per essere a Los Angeles per la riunione delle 9.

A New York erano le 5 del mattino.

Steve Rogers era sicuramente sveglio e si preparava per fare una corsetta di qualche decina di chilometri a Central Park.

Si odiava per aver pensato subito a Steve. Si odiava perché in generale non doveva pensare a Steve.

Stava con Pepper. Aveva una relazione che stava funzionando abbastanza. Avrebbe anche potuto sposarla un giorno e mettere sul serio la testa a posto.

Se solo non fosse successa New York.

Se solo non avesse mai conosciuto di persona Steve Rogers tutto sarebbe continuato nella normalità. Avrebbe continuato ad essere solo un fan di Capitan America, e avrebbe continuato a pensare solo ai racconti di suo padre. Non sarebbe mai stato coinvolto dalla persona che davvero era Steve Rogers. Così diverso da quello che suo padre gli aveva sempre raccontato.

“Tony, sono le 5 del mattino.”

“E tu hai risposto al primo squillo.”

Era andato in camera, e si era anche messo a letto. Solo che aveva in mano il cellulare e aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce. Decidere di telefonargli era stato facilissimo.

“Stavo giusto per uscire.”

“Sì, la corsa mattutina. Lo so. Per questo ti ho telefonato. Io sono appena stato mandato a letto da J.A.R.V.I.S..” Guardava il soffitto e cercava di immaginarsi come sarebbe stato avere Steve con lui.

“E la signorina Potts?” Si sentivano dei rumori in sottofondo. Probabilmente Steve era uscito di casa e avrebbe corso da Brooklyn fino a Manhattan.

“E’ a New York. Alla Stark Tower.” Non voleva pensare a Pepper. Sentiva troppi sensi di colpa e per le giuste ragioni. Si faceva davvero un po’ schifo. “Stavo pensando di rendere la Stark Tower la sede degli Avengers, così almeno siamo tutti nello stesso luogo, più o meno. Devo ancora trovare un metodo per contattare Thor. E tu puoi mollare quel buco che hai preso in affitto a Brooklyn.”

“E’ comunque più grande dell’appartamento che potevo permettermi nel 1940.” Steve sorrideva. Era sicuro che stesse sorridendo. Cambiava quasi tono di voce rispetto al solito. Anche se era sempre troppo serio, soprattutto quando parlava con lui.

E poi gli rispondeva al telefono alle 5 del mattino mentre percorreva i quasi 10 chilometri per arrivare fino a Central Park.

E trovava strano anche questo. Lui era quasi scappato da New York. Aveva dato ordini a destra e sinistra. Aveva creato il Damage Control e si era occupato per la ricostruzione di Midtown dopo l’attacco dei Chitauri. E questo aveva finito con l’avvicinarlo a Steve. Avvicinarlo in un modo che non aveva creduto possibile.

“Appena finisco di ristrutturare al Torre ti faccio avere un appartamento. Così sarai anche più vicino a Central Park.”

“Torni anche tu alla Torre, vero?”

Steve glielo aveva chiesto dopo qualche istante. E ora ci voleva a lui qualche istante per poter trovare una risposta.

C’era stato un bacio. C’era stato un bacio nei giorni successivi alla battaglia. Quel bacio gli aveva fatto fare i bagagli e fuggire a Malibu. Stava con Pepper. Amava Pepper e tutto quello era stato un maledetto errore. Aveva abbassato la guardia e aveva permesso a Steve di insinuarsi lentamente dentro di lui.

“Tony, se è per quello che è successo, possiamo tranquillamente fare finta che non sia successo nulla. Siamo amici e compagni di squadra.”

“Pensi davvero che potremmo fare finta di nulla? Non riesco a dormire e non ho chiamato la mia fidanzata, ma te. Quante altre volte è successo?”

Si era massaggiato gli occhi. Si stava facendo così schifo ad ingannare Pepper a questo modo. Avrebbe dovuto parlargliene. Avrebbe dovuto trovare una soluzione con lei.

“Possiamo essere amici. Potrebbe essere stato solo un evento accidentale.”

“Era la continuazione del litigio sull’helicarrier, Steve. Questo mi fa capire che probabilmente volevi sbattermi al muro ed infilarmi la lingua in bocca già allora. O forse io volevo farlo con te.”

Steve aveva ridacchiato. Era una risatina imbarazzata, ma lo aveva fatto rilassare. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva immaginato il viso dell’altro uomo mentre rideva. Lo trovava bellissimo quando rideva. Perdeva totalmente tutta l’austerità che irradiava quando era Capitan America.

Avrebbe trovato una soluzione. Doveva trovarla. Avrebbe parlato con Pepper. Avrebbe cercato di capire con lei come muoversi. Avrebbe parlato ancora con Steve. Avrebbe trovato il modo giusto per affrontare tutto quello.

E poi avrebbe preso un volo di sola andata verso New York.

  
_But I'll make it work_  
 _I'll make you stay_  
 _Until that day I'm one plane ride away_  
 _From New York to L.A._  
 _{N Y L A - Blackbear}_


	15. Stop, look, listen

Avevano sempre avuto un problema non indifferente. Entrambi. Tendevano ad essere troppo testardi e a non ascoltare ciò che le persone attorno a loro avevano da dire. E spesso anche evitavano direttamente di dire le cose. Questa mancanza di comunicazione li aveva portati al punto in cui erano ora. 

Avrebbero dovuto fermarsi, guardarsi, ascoltarsi. Avrebbero entrambi dovuto parlare delle cose, invece non lo facevano mai. 

Tony non chiedeva aiuto e faceva sempre di testa sua. E lui aveva sempre fatto lo stesso. Tony creava Ultron, lui inseguiva il Winter Soldier. Tony decideva di aderire agli Accordi di Sokovia, lui si ribellava per nascondere Bucky. Tony gli nascondeva le cose, e lui faceva lo stesso. 

Eppure avevano funzionato come coppia. Erano stati assieme per anni, e anche ora non era sicuro che fosse davvero finita.

Avevano combattuto. Lo aveva abbandonato ferito e distrutto, senza voltarsi per guardarlo un’ultima volta. Era fuggito senza neppure avere il coraggio di controllare quanti danni avesse veramente fatto. 

Entrambi troppo accecati dalla rabbia per poter ragionare correttamente. Doveva capirlo che Tony era lacerato dal dolore del tradimento. Ciò che Steve non gli aveva mai detto, ciò che aveva nascosto per anni, tutto si era abbattuto su di loro in un istante. Glielo avrebbe detto un giorno. Aveva già messo in conto di parlargli e rivelare la verità sulla morte di Howard e Maria. Se Zemo non si fosse messo in mezzo lo avrebbe fatto non appena avesse dimostrato che Bucky non era più una minaccia. Perché non lo era, non davvero. Potevano controllarlo, ne era certo.

Zemo era la scusa di cui voleva autoconvincersi. Sia lui che Tony erano molto bravi in questo. Dare la colpa ad altri per non vedere quanto in realtà avessero sbagliato loro.

Era sicuro che Tony sapesse con esattezza dove si trovavano in quel momento. Tony sapeva sempre tutto alla fine. A volte non ne aveva le certezze, ma aveva almeno delle supposizioni. Volendolo davvero avrebbe potuto rintracciare anche da dove gli aveva spedito il pacco con il telefono e la lettera. Poteva anche solo telefonargli e localizzarlo.

Ma era sicuro che non lo avrebbe fatto. Poteva essere arrabbiato e ferito, ma non lo avrebbe fatto arrestare.

Avevano soltanto perso la testa entrambi e non avevano minimamente ragionato. Con la ragione non sarebbero mai arrivati a quel punto, ma erano successe troppe cose in poco tempo. 

Se solo fossero stati capaci di fermarsi al momento giusto. 


	16. Quarantined!

Se ne stava a braccia incrociate davanti alla finestra della stanza sterile in cui avevano chiuso Tony Stark. L’inventore lo guardava come se potesse ucciderlo con solo lo sguardo. Se ne stava seduto, con anche lui le braccia incrociate, ed un broncio che lo rendeva tutto tranne che minaccioso. 

Aveva ripreso i sensi da qualche ora. Da qualche ora dopo che per giorni era rimasto in stato di incoscienza e tenuto in vita solo da delle macchine, mentre il suo corpo veniva ripulito dalle tossine da cui si era lasciato contagiare apposta. E solo perché credeva che la sua vita valesse meno rispetto a quella di Capitan America. 

Era a dir poco incazzato. 

“Rogers, fammi uscire da qui.”

“Non posso, questo non dipende da me quanto da un idiota che si è lasciato contagiare.”

L’inventore lo aveva guardato peggio, mentre sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Sapeva che quella non era la situazione migliore per lui. Tony non riusciva a restare per molto tempo in una stanza, soprattutto non una stanza d’ospedale. Solo la sua officina andava bene quando doveva rinchiudersi da qualche parte e sparire dal mondo intero per giorni.

“Quell’idiota ti ha salvato la vita, Rogers!”

“Quell’idiota ha dimenticato che sono Capitan America e che realmente sono poche le cose possono uccidermi.”

“Non sei un highlander!”

Aveva capito la citazione. Era uno di quei film che Tony lo aveva costretto a vedere. C’era anche una canzone davvero bella che parlava dell’amore che continua dopo la morte.

“No, non lo sono. Ma onestamente avrei preferito morire piuttosto che mettere te in pericolo.” Aveva appoggiato il palmo della mano contro il vetro e aveva guardato l’uomo dentro la stanza. Tony era ancora seduto sul lettino, ma sembrava essere meno incline ad una guerra.

“Capitan America è più importante di Iron Man. Sei tu il capo, sei tu quello che gli altri seguono. Io sono solo l’eccentrico inventore di cui molti vorrebbero liberarsi.”

“Se te lo sento dire ancora una volta ti do un pugno.”

“Sarebbe violenza domestica.”

Tony aveva sorriso. Un sorriso debole e titubante, e lui aveva cercato di rispondere al sorriso. Solo che era difficile. Tony aveva cercato di salvarlo mettendo a repentaglio la propria stessa vita. Se i rinforzi avessero tardato anche solo di qualche minuto non sarebbero riusciti a salvarlo. 

“Tony, non fare più qualcosa di così stupido, ti prego. Non potrei sopportare di perderti.”

Aveva annuito. Il moro aveva soltanto annuito, ma Steve sapeva che non poteva fidarsi così. Tony si sarebbe sacrificato altre cento volte se questo fosse stato necessario. Da questo punto di vista avevano la stessa indole, anche se Tony cercava di mascherarla in continuazione con quella linguaccia che si ritrovava.

“Però sopporti l’idea che io sia chiuso qui in quarantena? Non ti farebbe più piacere avermi a casa? Da soli? Nella nostra camera da letto? E senza vestiti?”

Steve aveva ridacchiato, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. Era impossibile quell’uomo.

“Pensa prima a stare bene e poi parleremo di questo. Ora devo andare ad incontrare Fury, ma appena torno ti porto del caffè.”

“Oh, questo sì che mi piace! Caffè! Tu si che sai come dimostrarmi il tuo amore, Steven. Ti aspetterò qui, cercherò di fare il bravo e non molesterò le infermiere.”

“Ti mando Natasha se non fai il bravo.”

“Oh, no grazie, sarò un angioletto. Non voglio rischiare di essere legato al letto dalla nostra piccola spia.”

“Fai il bravo bambino allora.” 

Tony lo aveva salutato con la mano, rimettendosi sdraiato sul lettino. Lo aveva osservato ancora per qualche istante, prima di incamminarsi lungo il corridoio per andare alla riunione con Fury.


	17. Asgard

“Tony. Torna indietro.” Steve Rogers aveva cercato di fermare l’uomo, ma questi era riuscito a sfuggirgli un attimo prima che lo prendesse per un braccio. Tony era sempre così. Ogni volta che arrivavano in un posto nuovo era impossibile fermarlo.

Erano ospiti al palazzo di Odino. Thor aveva chiesto loro di compiere quel viaggio perché gli serviva l’aiuto di Tony per costruire alcune cose, e sapeva che Steve non lo avrebbe lasciato andare da solo. Non che non si fidasse di Tony, ma aveva spesso paura per la sua incolumità. Conoscendolo aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo.

Dovevano rimanere a palazzo, uscire solo se scortati perché non sapevano quali pericoli potessero nascondersi tra quelle strade. Sembrava tutto uscito da uno dei film che Tony gli aveva fatto vedere. Gli sembrava quasi di trovarsi a Gran Burrone da tanto pacifica gli sembrava Asgard mentre rincorreva Tony. E questi sembrava essere stato inghiottito dalla folla che si aggirava per il mercato quella mattina. 

Era dalla sera prima che Iron Man non aveva smesso di parlare del mercato. Guardava la città dal terrazzo della loro camera da letto e continuava a parlarne. Steve gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe accompagnato. Avrebbero avvertito Thor e poi sarebbero usciti.

Invece Tony non aveva potuto aspettare. Tutto perché odiava il concetto di guardia del corpo. Non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare di essere accompagnato da qualche soldato mentre esplorava la città. Gli dava ragione da un certo punto di vista, ma gli sembrava quasi di recare offesa a Thor comportandosi così. 

Lo aveva trovato chinato su una bancarella che vendeva metalli. Doveva immaginare che lo avrebbe trovato in un posto simile. Avrebbe sicuramente cercato di portarsi sulla Terra un po’ di metallo asgardiano per farci esperimenti, e perché no nuovi pezzi per la sua armatura.

“Ti avevo detto di non allontanarti.”

“Cosa vuoi che ci succeda qui? Siamo amici di Thor e tutti amano Thor alla follia. Anche noi amiamo Thor e siamo qui per questo motivo. Altrimenti tu non saresti qui saltando la messa domenicale e tutte quelle cose che fai di solito.”

Steve aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, contando fino a dieci per reprimere la tentazione di caricarselo in spalla e portarlo a palazzo.

“La prossima volta trascino anche te in chiesa.”

“Oh, vuoi proprio vedermi fulminato dal tuo Dio?” 

Tony non lo stava neppure guardando. Era troppo concentrato a guardare quelli che per lui erano solo pezzi di metallo, ma che agli occhi di Tony dovevano essere quanto di più prezioso ci fosse nell’universo. 

“Lo vedi questo? E’ iridio. Lo stesso iridio che Loki cercava per aprire il varco per i Chitauri sopra New York.” Tony stava indicando con un dito una massa grande quanto un pallone da calcio. “Sulla Terra è praticamente introvabile. Il metallo più raro, e si presume sia stato portato dal meteorite che ha ucciso i dinosauri. Quando eri piccolo c’erano ancora i dinosauri?”

“Sì, ne cavalcavo uno per andare a scuola ogni giorno.” Steve aveva scosso la testa e aveva visto Tony sorridere. Doveva immaginare che Tony avrebbe cercato qualcosa di simile come souvenir da portare a casa.

“Devo averlo. Magari poi non me ne farò nulla, ma devo averlo.” Lo vedeva maneggiare con cura il pezzo di metallo. Ed era bello guardarlo così estasiato da qualcosa. Per essere un uomo che aveva tutto, Tony sapeva godere delle piccole cose. Adorava vederlo sorridere mentre gli occhi gli brillavano. E lui, stupido innamorato che non era altro, gli avrebbe permesso di portare sulla Terra tutto quello che desiderava.


	18. Super soldier serum

“Smettila di fare l’eroe ogni volta!” Steve aveva alzato la voce mentre guardava Tony che cercava di alzarsi dal letto su cui lo avevano confinato dopo l’ennesima battaglia.

“Ah, perché tu lo sei, Rogers? Tutto quello che sei è uscito da un intruglio chimico che qualche scienziato ha sbattuto in un’ampolla!” Tony si era alzato alla fine. Aveva visto Steve muovere un passo verso di lui e serrare forte la mascella. Avevano avuto quella discussione più volte. Sempre con lo stesso esito.

“Non costringermi a metterti in panchina, Tony. Sai che lo farei.”

“E tu credi che ti lascerei fare? Potrai anche essere il leader degli Avengers ma non ho intenzione di seguire ordini così stupidi!”

Steve si era fermato ad un passo da Tony. Anche se cercava di restare calmo, Tony gli faceva saltare i nervi più di chiunque altro. Il siero del super soldato doveva averlo trasformato in qualcosa di migliore. Doveva aver accentuato tutti i suoi pregi.

Ma non la pazienza. Quella ne aveva sempre avuta poca e così era rimasto. E Tony riusciva sempre a fargliene avere ancora di meno.

“Tony, la tua armatura è stata praticamente distrutta. Se tu non avessi indossato quella avrei dovuto raccoglierti da terra con un cucchiaino.”

“Mi faccio iniettare un po’ dello stesso siero che scorre nelle tue vene. Che ne dici? Così guarisco subito anch’io e tu non rompi le palle!”

“Non rompo le palle! Sono solo preoccupato per te perché non sai badare a te stesso!”

Tony lo aveva guardato e non sapeva come ribattere questa volta. Steve si preoccupava davvero ogni volta che lui veniva ferito. Questa volta gli era andata bene. Si era rovinata l’armatura, ma lui ne era uscito quasi illeso. 

Steve era arrabbiato con lui. Lo si vedeva lontano un miglio. E sapeva bene che continuando a parlare avrebbero solo peggiorato la situazione. Perché loro erano così. Non sapevano parlare normalmente. 

Tony lo aveva allora attirato a sé, baciandolo e sperando così di far morire quella discussione.


	19. Immagine 2

Il sole splendeva e rendeva la giornata piacevole. Non troppo fredda e non troppo calda. La giornata perfetta da passare al parco a bivaccare qualche ora. 

Tony se ne stava mezzo sdraiato sulla coperta che avevano steso sul prato. Mangiava uno dei sandwich che Steve aveva preparato con cura quella mattina. Avrebbe dovuto lavorare. Aveva degli upgrade da fare per i Widow Bites di Natasha. Aveva delle nuove idee per le frecce di Clint. Forse poteva anche modificare le ali di Sam. O aggiungere qualcosa alla tuta di Peter. Aveva troppo lavoro da fare. Non aveva decisamente tempo da perdere standosene sdraiato in un parco a mangiare sandwich e guarda Steve e Peter che guardavano qualcosa. Insetti. Ragni probabilmente. Se Peter lo avesse sentito che definiva i ragni insetti sarebbero stati cazzi. Però stavano sicuramente guardando i ragni. 

Li osservava e provava quasi una sensazione di pace. Steve sorrideva e sembrava rilassato. Peter sorrideva e sembrava davvero felice. Forse era davvero questo quello che gli serviva a tutti i tre. Una pausa dal combattere il crimine. Soprattutto a quel ragazzino.

Loro ormai erano adulti ed erano abituati a quel tipo di vita. Peter avrebbe solo dovuto pensare alla scuola, alle ragazze, alle feste. Non avrebbe ancora dovuto farsi carico della criminalità di New York. 

Quel picnic era un’idea di Steve. Sapeva che a Peter avrebbe fatto piacere passare del tempo con loro. E sembrava che Steve avesse di nuovo ragione. 

Li guardava e pensava a come sarebbe stato se Peter fosse davvero loro figlio. O se avessero un figlio in generale. Potevano davvero pensare di adottarne uno. Solo che iniziava ad affezionarsi davvero a quel ragazzino. A volte gli sembrava che potesse davvero essere suo, sia per aspetto che per intelligenza. Doveva ammetterlo che gli piaceva quando quel ragazzino passava del tempo con lui in laboratorio. Era curioso. Era intelligente. Faceva delle osservazioni che lo colpivano. Ed era palese che lo avesse preso come una figura paterna. 

Era così giovane e aveva già perso troppe persone. E dovevano proteggerlo.

“Signor Stark! Guardi cosa abbiamo trovato!” In un istante Peter era inginocchiato accanto a lui e gli faceva vedere un ragno. Ovviamente.

“Se non è una bella vedova nera non mi interessa.” Aveva dato un altro morso al suo suo sandwich osserva il ragno che Peter teneva in mano. Non ci capiva nulla di ragni.

“Quella è alla Torre, ma non sei tu l’oggetto del suo interesse.” Steve si era seduto accanto a loro e aveva accarezzato i capelli a Peter. Il ragazzo sembrava essere al settimo cielo. “Peter mi stava spiegando che questo ragno non è della zona. Viene dagli Stati del sud e ci stiamo chiedendo come sia possibile che abbia raggiunto New York.”

“Con la frutta non sterilizzata a dovere.” Steve e Peter lo avevano guardato come se gli fosse spuntata un’altra testa. “Non lo avete mai visto Dr. House voi due?” Aveva osservato entrambi, che lo guardavano senza capire. “Ma io perché vi frequento ancora?”

Peter lo aveva totalmente ignorato, mentre Steve sorrideva. Sapeva benissimo che Tony era felice di quella giornata.

“In realtà volevo solo chiederle se potevo studiarlo in laboratorio. Magari scopro qualcosa che potrebbe essermi utile.”

“Fai pure.” Erano bastate quelle due parole e aveva visto il viso del ragazzo illuminarsi. E il modo in cui Steve lo guardava gli faceva capire che aveva fatto la cosa giusta, sia a permettere a Peter di usare il suo laboratorio che di entrare nelle loro vite.


	20. 13. FREE: "Hai pure un plaid in coordinato con quella camicia?"

Tony era uscito dalla cabina armadio dopo essersi guardato per bene allo specchio. Era splendido come sempre. Aveva sistemato i capelli come voleva. Aveva trovato gli occhiali da sole con le lenti dorate. E aveva deciso di vestirsi casual. Molto casual. Jeans e maglietta degli AC/DC. 

Lui e Steve avevano un appuntamento con Rhodes per pranzo. Il loro compagno di squadra sarebbe atterrato a New York per un congedo di qualche giorno e Tony aveva deciso di portarlo a pranzo. Steve aveva proposto un ristorantino di Brooklyn che miracolosamente era ancora lì sin dagli anni ‘30. 

Quando Steve trovava qualcosa di esistente sin dalla sua adolescenza facevano in modo di visitare spesso quei luoghi. Adorava vedere il volto di Steve illuminarsi di gioia. E poi gli raccontava delle sua avventure con Bucky. Nel locale dove avrebbero pranzato, Barnes di solito portava le sue conquiste per un milkshake. 

Com’erano cambiati i tempi. 

Forse solo i ragazzini delle medie portavano le loro conquiste a bere un milkshake.

“Sei pronto? Rischiamo di arrivare in ritardo.”

Steve era entrato nella loro stanza in quel momento e Tony aveva sentito il suo gusto estetico suicidarsi. O quantomeno minacciare di farlo.

“Steven, luce dei miei occhi, mio amante adorato, cosa diavolo hai indossato?”

“Perché?” Il biondo aveva guardato i propri vestiti cercando di capire cosa avesse sbagliato. Pantaloni kaki e una camicia. Abbigliamento molto semplice.

“Se dovessimo andare al parco di userei come tovaglia da picnic. Credo che quelle camicie siano passate di moda da almeno 50 anni. Ora le indossano solo i vecchi.” Lo aveva squadrato. Non poteva dire che stava male. Del resto Steve sarebbe stato bene anche con un sacco dell’immondizia addosso. “Dimenticavo che tu sei vecchio.”

“Davvero molto simpatico, ragazzino. Coraggio andiamo.” 

Steve gli aveva dato le spalle, uscendo subito dalla stanza. 

C’era una cosa che però doveva ammettere. Quella camicia fasciava il suo corpo in modo perfetto. Per non parlare di quei pantaloni che rendevano il suo fondoschiena ancora più desiderabile.


	21. Bold

Steve Rogers aveva sempre pensato che il coraggio potesse essere dimostrato in molti modi. Poteva essere coraggioso chiunque combattesse per difendere un’idea. Poteva esserlo chiunque decidesse di proteggere un altro essere vivente. Il coraggio degli uomini aveva sempre avuto mille sfaccettature. 

C’erano persone che definivano loro, gli Avengers, come persone coraggiose. Ma lo erano stati tutti ancora prima di diventare supereroi. Natasha quando aveva abbandonato la Russia ed era passata allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Clint quando aveva abbandonato la sua vecchia vita e aveva deciso di seguire le orma della Vedova. Sam era stato coraggioso quando aveva deciso di arruolarsi e aveva poi continuato ad aiutare altre persone una volta congedato. 

La gente definiva lui come un uomo coraggioso, ma in realtà da ragazzino era solo stato problematico, scegliendosi le battaglie sbagliate e avendo sempre bisogno di Bucky per uscirne salvo. Non era coraggioso, aveva solo bisogno di provare agli altri che anche lui valeva qualcosa. Coraggioso era stato Bucky ogni volta che accorreva senza esitazione per aiutarlo. Coraggioso lo era stato quando erano in guerra. E coraggioso lo era anche ora che cercava di combattere contro tutto quello che Hydra e KGB gli avevano messo in testa. Coraggiosa lo era stata sua madre, che doveva crescere da sola un bambino sempre ammalato. Sua madre che era rimasta vedova così giovane e che aveva sempre cercato di non fargli mancare nulla, per quanto fosse nelle sue possibilità.

Sua madre era stata coraggiosa fino all’ultimo momento. 

Aveva sempre ammirato il coraggio, spesso anche sfrontato, delle donne. Si era innamorato di Peggy anche per questo motivo. Oltre ad essere una donna bellissima, aveva un coraggio che avrebbe fatto impallidire molti soldati. 

Rivedeva un po’ di quel coraggio in sua moglie, che a testa alta e in modo fin troppo sfrontato e audace andava per il mondo. Anche quando era in torto, o quando tutti le si mettevano contro, lei se ne sbatteva e continuava per la propria strada. 

Si era innamorato di Natasha Stark per il suo spirito. Perché riusciva a rimettersi in piedi anche quando toccava il fondo. Ed era capitato diverse volte. L’aveva vista autodistruggersi e poi risorgere dalle proprie ceneri come una vera fenice. E sempre senza chiedere aiuto. Questo era il suo più grande difetto. Voler sempre fare tutto da sola. Come se chiedere aiuto potesse essere una debolezza.

“Steve, a che punto siamo?” 

Il biondo aveva alzato la testa per trovarsi di fronte i suoi migliori amici. 

“Mi hanno buttato fuori dalla stanza dopo che Tasha ha iniziato ad insultarmi e minacciarmi.” Si era passato una mano sul viso e aveva appoggiato la testa contro il muro. 

“Oh, allora sta bene se ha ancora la forza di insultarti.” Clint aveva sorriso e gli si era avvicinato. “Cap, stiamo parlando di Tasha Stark. Quella donna non muore neppure se la uccidi.”

“Clint, non portare sfiga, grazie.” Rhodes lo aveva guardato male e poi si era seduto accanto a Steve. “Però ha ragione. Stiamo parlando di Tasha.”

Steve lo aveva guardato e aveva paura. Tasha non desiderava particolarmente quella gravidanza. Aveva diverse paure al riguardo. Una era il semplice fatto che per anni diversi medici le avevano detto che non avrebbe potuto avere figli. Quando infine era rimasta incinta, glielo aveva detto piangendo. Era terrorizzata convinta che non avrebbe mai portato a termine la gravidanza.

Invece lo aveva fatto. Lo aveva svegliato nel cuore della notte perché aveva iniziato a sentire dolore. Era andata in panico, urlandogli ordini a destra e sinistra, mentre lui cercava di prendere tutte le cose che gli servivano per l’ospedale. Erano stati previdenti e avevano preparato un borsone con largo anticipo. Le si erano rotte le acque ancora prima che fossero arrivati in garage e questo aveva portato a tutta una serie di improperi contro qualsiasi cosa le venisse in mente.

Soprattutto contro di lui e i suoi  _ spermini potenziati _ .

“Steve, Tasha è una donna forte e coraggiosa. Tu lo sai meglio di noi.” Anche Nat gli si era seduta accanto e gli aveva preso una mano per stringerla tra le proprie. “Tra poco sfornerà un baby Rogers e tornerete a casa tutti e tre. E noi saremo gli zii impossibili che lo vizieranno fino alla nausea.”

“Più che coraggiosa è sfrontata.” Bucky si era avvicinato alla porta della stanza in cui era chiusa Tasha. Aveva fatto una smorfia e poi si era voltato verso di loro. “Sai che ti sta insultando anche perché non sei con lei? Dice che la prossima volta partorirai tu e io ne sarei spaventato fossi in te.”

“Lascia stare. Sta davvero cercando di progettare un utero artificiale per uomini.” Steve gli si era avvicinato e Bucky gli aveva subito messo una mano sulla spalla. 

“Stevie, stai per diventare padre. Sorridi un po’. So che sei preoccupato per Tasha, ma tra poco sarà tutto finito. Anche la vostra vita sessuale.”

Aveva riso all’espressione seria del proprio migliore amico. 

“Grazie, Buck, per avermi ricordato che questa è stata una delle minacce che mi ha fatto mentre stavano venendo qui.” 

“Quella donna è impossibile.” Bucky aveva scosso la testa, sospirando. “Vado a prenderti un caffè, ok?”

Aveva soltanto annuito e Bucky si era subito allontanato. Nat lo aveva seguito, e poi sentiva gli altri tre uomini continuare a parlare. Era quasi felice che Thor non fosse presente in quel momento. Facevano abbastanza rumore Rhodes, Sam e Clint. Ma li capiva. Soprattutto Rhodes. 

Rhodes era stato accanto a Tasha da quando erano ragazzi. L’aveva sempre protetta come se fosse stata una sorellina a cui doveva badare. Aveva quasi pianto quando gli avevano comunicato che sarebbe diventato zio. Quell’uomo sembrava ora emozionato tanto quanto lui.

“Signor Rogers?” Una giovane infermiera aveva aperto la porta e la prima cosa che aveva sentito era stata Tasha che litigava con qualcuno. Doveva immaginarlo. “Chiede di lei.” Si era spostata per farlo entrare e lui non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte. In un paio di falcate era vicino alla moglie e questa sembrava incazzata nera.

“Steve, tesoro mio, puoi spiegare a questo egregio signore che si fregia della sua laurea in medicina con una specializzazione di ginecologia ed ostetricia, che del suo titolo non me ne frega assolutamente un cazzo e che posso batterlo in una gara di lauree e master?” Tasha lo aveva guardato con quei suoi occhi così fieri che non permettevano a nessuno di averla vinta in nessuna occasione. Neppure in quella. 

“Stavo solo dicendo alla signora che non è dilatata abbastanza per un parto naturale, e se non si dilata entro le prossime due ore dobbiamo procedere con un cesareo.”

Steve aveva guardato prima il medico e poi la moglie. Avevano litigato anche prima per lo stesso motivo. Lo aveva buttato fuori dalla stanza per quello.

“Io te l’avevo detto subito di prendere un cesareo come opzione e prenotarlo per tempo. Ti avevano avvertita.”

“Ce la possiamo fare. Abbiamo solo bisogno di tempo entrambi.” L’aveva vista mettere subito una mano sul pancione. Un po’ gli sarebbe mancata quella visione. La trovava bellissima quando si aggirava per casa e metteva all’improvviso la mano sul pancione parlando poi con il bambino. Lo faceva in continuazione, anche quando lavorava nella sua officina e parlava di tutte le cose che costruiva. 

“So che hai paura delle operazioni, ma questa volta ci sono due vite in gioco.”

“Due ore. Mi ha dato due ore di tempo. In due ore posso fare tutto.”

Steve l’aveva guardata e subito dopo aveva sospirato passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Ci sarebbe riuscita anche solo per non darla vinta a nessuno, ne era sicuro. 

Si era seduto sul bordo del letto e Tasha lo aveva guardato subito. Le aveva accarezzato una guancia, chinandosi per baciarle la fronte. La sua piccola mano era subito attorno al suo polso. A volte si stupiva che delle mani così piccole e all’apparenza delicate potessero costruire tutte quelle cose. 

“Sono tutti qui, sai? Credo che Rhodes sia più emozionato di noi.”

“Sappiamo chi chiamare per cambiare i pannolini e fare da baby-sitter allora.”

Tasha aveva sorriso ed era la visione più bella che avesse mai visto. Era stupenda e sembrava perfetta, anche se sicuramente provava molto dolore e voleva solo far finire tutto in fretta. La conosceva. Avrebbe finto di stare bene anche il giorno della sua morte. 

Le aveva baciato con delicatezza le labbra, promettendole che sarebbe rimasto con lei tutto il tempo per farle coraggio. E lei aveva solo riso di gusto.


	22. Rewrite the Stars - Writing format: missing scene/epilogue/coda

Tony era rimasto sulla porta della camera da letto. O meglio, della mansarda che aveva anche un letto matrimoniale. 

Steve gli era passato accanto appoggiando le loro borse per terra. Avevano sempre dei vestiti di ricambio e tutto quello che poteva servirgli a bordo del quinjet. Steve aveva ancora la divisa di Capitan America addosso e non gli aveva rivolto la parola da quando erano atterrati. 

In realtà non gli aveva parlato da quando avevano lasciato il Sudafrica. 

E prima di allora avevano solo litigato. 

“Steve?”

“Vai a dormire, Tony.” 

Steve non lo aveva neppure guardato. Aveva solo iniziato a spogliarsi continuando a dargli la schiena. Dopo che erano atterrati alla fattoria di Clint, Steve era scomparso per ore e se ne era davvero spaventato.

“Cosa ti ha fatto vedere quella ragazza?” Si era avvicinato molto lentamente. Steve sembrava ancora scosso e non gli piaceva mai vederlo così. Era scosso allo stesso modo quando aveva incontrato Barnes mesi prima. 

Steve si era fermato. Aveva tolto solo la giacca e lo aveva visto fare un profondo respiro. Le sue spalle si erano come sgonfiate per un istante e sembrava sconfitto.

“Peggy. Ho visto Peggy che mi diceva di tornare a casa.”

Si era allora voltato verso di lui e Tony si era avvicinato ulteriormente. Aveva preso il suo viso tra le mani e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. 

“Sei a casa. Ci hai messo un po’ per tornare, ma sei a casa.”

“Tony…” Steve aveva messo le mani sulle sue, ma non lo stava guardando. Sì, non era la stessa cosa. Poteva immaginarlo. Non era lo stesso per lui quando era tornato dall’Afghanistan, per Steve doveva essere solo peggio. Era tornato in un mondo che non conosceva. 

“Niente Tony. Sei a casa. Non è la stessa cosa, lo so, ma sei a casa.” Continuava a guardarlo anche se Steve teneva lo sguardo basso. “Sognavi una casetta in campagna con uno steccato bianco? No problem, Steve. Ho ereditato una casa negli Hamptons. Molto carina e con un bel giardino. I miei la usavano raramente e io non ci sono praticamente mai stato, quindi avrà bisogno di qualche ristrutturazione immagino, ma possiamo trasferirci lì. Abbandoniamo Manhattan e andiamo lì. O se preferisci alla Stark Mansion di Long Island. Oppure possiamo comprare un terreno e costruire una fattoria come questa. Perché Clint ci fa dormire insieme su un letto matrimoniale?”

“Clint mi ha anche detto di non fare rumore.” Steve lo aveva guardato e aveva sorriso. “Tony, si sono accorti tutti che stiamo insieme. Non sei molto a nascondere quello che provi per me.”

“Ma se sei tu che mi guardi sempre in modo languido!” Sì, se ne era accorto che gli altri sapevano. Anche solo dalla quantità di battute che facevano verso di loro. E in quel momento era in realtà solo felice di essere riuscito a far sorridere Steve. Non avevano avuto giorni semplici. 

“Tony, a te cosa ha fatto vedere quella ragazza? Cosa ti ha spinto a costruire Ultron?”

“Era un progetto che avevo in mente sin da New York. Uno scudo a protezione del mondo.” Voleva spostare le mani dal viso di Steve, ma questi non glielo aveva permesso. “Un’invasione aliena, presumo. I nostri amici morti. E tu che mi dicevi che io avrei potuto salvarvi, prima di morire davanti ai miei occhi.”

“Avresti dovuto parlarmene.” Steve aveva sospirato e lo aveva lasciato andare. “Penseremo domani a come sconfiggere Ultron. Andiamo a letto ora.”

Aveva annuito, ben conscio che nessuno dei due avrebbe alla fine chiuso occhio.


	23. KINK: Begging

Aveva morso l’interno coscia del suo compagno, facendolo fremere e gemere. Aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lui. Tony si mordeva un labbro e copriva gli occhi con un braccio. 

E tutto il suo corpo tremava di piacere.

Adorava vederlo così. A volte si chiedeva quanti altri prima di lui avevano potuto vedere questo lato di Tony Stark. 

Certo, Tony aveva avuto moltissimi partner, ma aveva sempre pensato che non si era mai lasciato andare completamente con nessuno. Voleva credere di essere l’unico ad avere questo privilegio. Anche perché di solito i giornali parlavano di quanto fosse bravo a letto, non di quanto fosse sexy. 

C’erano volte in cui Steve pensava che sarebbe potuto venire anche solo guardandolo o ascoltandolo. Tutto di Tony era così sexy che non capiva come nessuno ne avesse mai parlato.

“Steve…” La voce di Tony era bassa, e questo aveva mandato dei segnali molto chiari al suo stesso sesso. I pantaloni stavano diventando davvero troppi stretti, ma ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. Ora voleva solo godersi il proprio compagno, ogni suo sospiro e gemito. “Ti prego…”

Portarlo al limite senza dargli modo di sfogarsi lo eccitava molto. Vedere Tony così frustrato mentre cercava di raggiungere l’orgasmo era davvero molto piacevole. Anche perché Tony Stark non pregava mai nessuno. Faceva quello che voleva come e quando lo voleva senza dover rendere conto a nessuno. 

Anche nel sesso era così. 

Portarlo al limite era diventato il loro nuovo gioco e Tony per una volta sembrava stare alle regole. Lo lasciava fare, lamentandosi solo un po’, ma per quello non poteva fare nulla. Lamentarsi sempre e costantemente di qualcosa era tipico di Tony. 

“Steve, ti prego…” Aveva quasi piagnucolato mentre i suoi fianchi si muovevano. Steve aveva morso con delicatezza la pelle dell’inguine e questo aveva fatto gemere il suo compagno più forte e aveva dovuto tenergli i fianchi saldamente con le mani.

Cercava il piacere. Desiderava venire e lo si intuiva facilmente anche solo guardare la sua erezione. Era così eretto e duro che gli sarebbe servito davvero un nulla per venire. 

“Dovresti vederti, Tony. Sei stupendo.” Aveva passato la lingua sulla base del suo sesso e Tony aveva solo emesso un gemito strozzato, sforzandosi di non venire a quel contatto. 

“Fammi venire…” Tony aveva parlato piano, cercando di controllare il proprio respiro.

“Come si dice?” Lo aveva morso di nuovo e questa volta Tony si era lasciato sfuggire un gemito più forte.

“Ti prego…” Aveva un tono lamentoso, sembrava quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime, e non si sarebbe stupito fosse davvero così. Era da un po’ che gli stava negando l’orgasmo.

Aveva chiuso le labbra attorno alla punta del sesso di Tony, e questi si era subito lasciato sfuggire un lungo sospiro di sollievo. Sapevano entrambi che aveva raggiunto il proprio limite, che bastava davvero un nulla per farlo venire a quel punto. 

Lo aveva preso in bocca lentamente, muovendo la lingua per stimolarlo di più. E Tony si era lasciato completamente andare. 


	24. Crossover: Marvel verse/non-Marvel verse

Tony Stark odiava la maggior parte degli studenti. Quei ragazzini gli davano sempre sui nervi, qualsiasi cosa facessero. Soprattutto quando facevano rumore subito fuori dalla porta del suo studio. Non aveva sopportato tutto quel casino quando era stato uno studente, e ancora meno lo sopportava ora.

Quando aveva aperto la porta vi aveva trovato i soliti tre combinaguai.  Harry Potter e i suoi due amici. 

“Weasley, spero tu sia qui per consegnare il compito che avevi dimenticato era da fare per questa mattina. E spero che questa volta non sia stato scritto dalla signorina Granger.” Tony aveva guardato i due ragazzi. Potter lo guardava con odio, poteva dire. Ma solo perché spesso lo ignorava durante le ore di Babbanologia. Sia lui che Hermione erano ottimi in quella materia, essendo cresciuti tra i babbani. Fosse stato per lui, ad alcuni studenti avrebbe vietato di frequentare quel corso. 

Era come barare. Ma del resto lo aveva fatto anche lui. Era un voto ottimo assicurato senza il minimo sforzo, grazie al suo padre babbano che non voleva si parlasse di magia a casa. Era stato cresciuto come un babbano in tutto e per tutti. 

“No, professor Stark. Ce ne stavamo giusto andando.” Ron Weasley aveva guardato prima lui poi i suoi due compari di sventure. Tony conosceva bene suo padre, Arthur. L’uomo lo aveva chiamato qualche volta per dei consulti sugli oggetti babbani. 

“Dunque?” Tony si era appoggiato allo stipite della porta e aveva guardato i tre ragazzi che non accennavano a muoversi. Lui non sopportava i ragazzini, ma i ragazzini lo prendevano facilmente in simpatia e lo trattavano in modo fin troppo amichevole per essere un loro professore. Aveva quello stesso problema solo più amplificato con gli studenti della sua casa. I giovani Corvonero lo accettavano come uno di loro, anche quando avrebbero solo dovuto temerlo in quanto un docente. 

“Ecco, in verità… Noi ci stavamo chiedendo…” Harry lo aveva guardato e poi si era interrotto per guardare i propri amici. Quei tre erano gli studenti peggiori che mai gli fossero capitati. E aveva avuto anche Fred e George Weasley come studenti.

“Cosa ti stavi chiedendo, Potter? Se vi darò compiti da fare durante le vacanze di Natale? Ovvio che vi darò dei compiti.”

“Il professor Rogers oggi doveva insegnarci a ballare, così alcune studentesse gli hanno chiesto se aveva già chiesto a qualcuno di accompagnarlo al Ballo del Ceppo.” Hermione lo aveva guardato negli occhi, e se solo quella ragazza non fosse stata così intelligente e antipatica come lo era stato lui da studente forse l’avrebbe odiata. “Il professore è diventato tutto rosso, e noi ci stavamo chiedendo se sarebbe stato lei il suo partner per il ballo.”

Tony aveva guardato i tre ragazzi. Di una possibile relazione tra lui e il professor Rogers si parlava da molto tempo. Da quando erano due giovani studenti che passavano fin troppo tempo insieme per essere di due case diverse. 

E sì, Steve Rogers gli aveva chiesto di andare al ballo con lui.

“30 punti in meno a Grifondoro perché ficcanasano nella vita privata dei docenti. E se Rogers ha qualcosa da ridire, mandatelo da me.”


	25. Immagine 4

Steve Rogers sapeva che era sbagliato. Ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano su Tony Stark, sapeva che era sbagliato. Quel ragazzo un giorno avrebbe dovuto sposarsi e diventare il signore di quelle terre. Un giorno avrebbe dovuto dare un erede alla sua futura moglie e succedere al padre. 

Era sbagliato anche solo guardarlo. 

Steve stesso avrebbe dovuto pensare a sposarsi e mettere su famiglia. Era quello che ci si aspettava dal capitano delle guardie. 

Tutti si aspettavano molto da lui. 

Non che andasse personalmente a cercare il figlio del loro Lord, che era scomparso all’alba e nessuno aveva visto per tutto il giorno.

“Signor Stark, dovremmo tornare a palazzo.”

“ _ Signor Stark _ è mio padre, ricordi? Quando siamo da soli per te sono solo Tony.”

Tony non aveva neanche alzato lo sguardo dal foglio su cui stava annotando qualcosa. Probabilmente qualche nuova arma per la difesa delle mura. Era davvero un genio per quelle cose. Molto meno lo era nei rapporti con le persone, aveva pensato Steve mentre con un sospiro gli sedeva accanto. 

“Questa sera ci saranno ospiti importanti, non puoi mancare.”

“Questa sera ci sarà la mia fidanzata con tutto il suo seguito. Dovrò fare finta di essere interessato a lei e ridere a tutte le sue battute come fanno le donne con gli uomini?”

“Lady Potts non è come le altre donne, dovresti saperlo meglio di me.”

“Pepper è esattamente come tutte le altre.” Tony lo aveva guardato con quei suoi occhi sempre così fieri e Steve aveva dovuto trattenersi dall’accerezzargli il viso o baciare le sue labbra. “Deve sposarmi perché Howard ha deciso così e suo padre ha accettato.”

“Riesce a sopportare tutte le tue stranezze, mio Lord.” 

“Anche tu.” 

Non sapeva come ribattere, perché sapeva quanto fosse vero. Adorava quel giovane nobile così strano, che passava fin troppo tempo in compagnia della servitù e dei soldati. Adorava quel giovane che spesso spariva per lavorare a dei suoi progetti o passava notti intere nella biblioteca del palazzo. Adorava quel ragazzo che fin troppo spesso era andato a recuperare dal fabbro, sporco di solo dio sapeva cosa mentre era impegnato a costruire  _ cose _ .

“E’ diverso.”

“Già, è diverso perché lei potrò e dovrò sposarla. Perché dovrò scoparla cercando di farle generare subito un figlio. Dovrò avere una moglie e fare finta di amarla. E poi cosa? Dopo aver fatto sesso con lei verrò da te? O tu verrai da me? E resteremo insieme fino all’alba per poi tornare ognuno ai propri doveri?”

“Dovrò sposarmi anch’io. Questo lo sai bene.”

“Sì, so benissimo che hai chiesto a Lady Carter di sposarti.”

“Tony, tu erediterai queste terre. Non puoi voler continuare questa relazione con me. E’ pericoloso!”

“E’ più pericoloso per te che per me, appunto perché sono il padrone di tutti posso fare quello che voglio.” Con un sospiro, il ragazzo si era alzato e aveva messo via i fogli su cui stava lavorando fino a quel momento. “Sarebbe così facile se ce ne andassimo insieme. Potremmo andare da qualche parte dove nessuno ci conosce e vivere insieme come più ci piace. Io potrei lavorare da qualche fabbro, tu troveresti lavoro ancora più facilmente.”

“E vivere sempre con la paura che qualcuno ci riconosca?” Si era alzato anche lui e aveva guardato il ragazzo. Aveva pensato anche lui a quella soluzione, ma non sarebbe stata fattibile. Avrebbero subito messo qualcuno a cercarli e non si sarebbero fermati fino a quando non li avessero trovati. Di questo era sicuro. E quante persone avrebbero messo in pericolo con la fuga? “Tony, torniamo a casa per adesso.” Questa volta si era permesso di accarezzargli una guancia e il ragazzo lo aveva soltanto guardato. “Sopporta questa serata e poi cercheremo una soluzione insieme. D’accordo?”

Tony aveva annuito e aveva fatto un passo verso di lui, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Dopo cena verrò a trovarti nei tuoi alloggi. Quindi vedi di essere da solo.”

Steve aveva sorriso prima di attirarlo a sé e dargli un bacio sulle labbra. Era rischioso farlo all’aperto, ma era sicuro che nessuno li avesse seguiti lì nel bosco.

“Andiamo ora.” Lo aveva preso per mano, portandolo verso il cavallo che li avrebbe riportati al castello.


End file.
